Twilight
by Fullmoon12
Summary: Replaced/deleted characters. I had fallen in love with a deadly "monster" as he would call himself. And I didn't care. Even if not loving him would have changed the fact that I was about to die. I. Didn't. Care. I loved him to much to care. PLEASE Review!
1. PREFACE

Preface

It was never the way I would have imagined it. My home town of Queens, New York, would be where my death would take place. I always imagined a soft death. Like passing in your sleep, or when you are very old. But not like this. I could tell that I was going to die in a lot of pain. Right behind my parents old house. The woods smelled of almost dried blood. The tracker wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on me. Letting my blood dry, filming my agony on his video camera. So the most beautiful man, my true love, a deadly "creature" ( as he would probably call himself), could find the tape, and probably go looking for this horrid tracker. Go looking, and maybe fall right into his death.

My mind was racing. Thoughts that I had forogtten about, suddenly crossed my mind, along with the new thoughts that were crossing my mind at this very moment. The tracker, with his beautifully pale skin, skin that I may never get to have, closed up to my face.

"You smell wonderful...absolutely delicious. Liza, I have to give your boyfriend credit. He really knows how to pick a great meal." The tracker said, his voice sounding like it belonged in a luxury car commercial instead of here.

"He won't come for you!" I answered, my voice breaking. So much for wanting to sound in control of my emotions. So much for wanting to sound like I wasn't scared. "He won't come, and I hope he doesn't! Just don't!" As I said his name, my heart stuttered abit. I still wasn't used to his perfection. But now, was not the time to think of what I could have had, if I hadn't had come here. If I hadn't had come to Forks, Washington.

"Tell him to avenge you! Tell him that you want him, to come and hurt me! Tell him, that I want it...Go ahead Liza! Do it!" The tracker said.

He crunched down his leg onto mine, his strong, stone like body crushing my bone. I felt it break. Not shatter-luckily-but break. I knew that I was going to face my end right here. In this old little forest. Behind my parent's old house. In a lot of pain. Just because I came to the little town of Forks. Just because I fell in love, with something most people would call a monster.


	2. Chapter 1:Sad and Belated Birthday

Chapter One: Sad Birthday

"You know that you don't have to go Jamie Elizabeth Philomena! Now, tell me the truth! Do you want to go?" My mother asked me.  
"Of course mom. I. Want. To. Go. I love Aunt Jeanettes house! I want to live with her. You and dad just go and enjoy yourself in Europe. Seriously!"  
I was so lucky that I had at least a bit of acting skills. But my mother knew me well.  
" Jamie...Common...Please! Tell me the truth!"  
"Mom, It's Liza, and I do want to go! I'm telling the truth!" I smiled. Appearently, my smile was convincing enough.  
"Ok then. Tell your aunt that I said hi. Oh, and I happen to know that she has a little birthday present for you, so enjoy it, as much as you can! Ok?"  
"Ok mom. I'll enjoy it. Look, the planes going to leave. I'll talk to you on the phone when I get there, I'll call you, Okay?" I started to walk faster towards the lady at the desk.  
"Ok, honey! As soon as you get there call my cell, and I'll be checking up on you!" She said smiling. I ran to to the woman, and handed her my parpers. I was surprised I hadn't dropped anything yet.

Of course, I was the last one to board. But, I wasn't holding anything up. I found my seat, which was at the very back, inbetween two very large men. Thank god that someone thought that they should sit there instead of where they were supposed to. Appearently, she had known the two men, and was chatting up a storm with them. That left me the middle seat, next to an old man, and his grandson. Or just his son. The boy looked at me. He could be maybe fourteen, maybe even fifteen, if I was wrong about my first assuption.

He looked at me awkwardly. His big dull brown eyes staring up from his long lashes. His face was clear of any blemishes, which I envied immeadeatly. I hate my skin. But my blemishes were small. His skin was a light brown, and he had dangerously high cheek bones. Some of his baby fat appeared on his face. He still hadn't lost that childish charm most kids have.

"Hello..." He said. His voice didn't quite match his baby-fat face yet. It was a hoarse voice, like he had just got it this weekend. He still had some growing to do. Well, at least physically. I didn't know if he was smart, or one of those immature fourteen-slash-fifteen year olds yet.

"Hi." My voice rang in my ears. The plane was quiet, and everyone was waiting to take off.  
"I'm Austin."  
"Liza." I said, looking down at my feet. His anxiety made me nervous too.  
"So, where are you going to in Washington? I'm going down to La Push."  
"Forks. My Aunt moved there three years ago. I decided I should come and live with her." I answered, giving much more information than needed.  
"Cool. So, how old are you? I'm fourteen." He said in a proud tone.  
" Sixteen." I replied. I just heard him answer with a sigh. The rest of the light conversation, centered around what our parents did. Or, in my case my Aunt. My Aunt was a police officer. He asked me why my parents weren't here with me, and why they were going to Europe. He also asked why I chose to come to Forks.  
I only answered the last question.  
"I wanted to come." Technically I did. So, that wouldn't be considered lying, right?

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. Austin and I didn't talk anymore. It got to awkward. He told me that his last name was Black, and that his brother, Jacob, was around my age. I told him that I was an only child, and that the closest thing to a sibbling to me, was a dog. My parents brought them to Europe with them. Austin nodded and the conversation moved on. No more talking anymore.

When I finally woke up from my little nap on the plane, I had noticed that the plane was almost empty. The last passengers were finally getting out. Austin, and his Grandfather ( or so I thought ) were getting their bags out from the over head compartment. Austin was smiling, and I over heard him whisper to his Grandfather " She talks in her sleep."

Embaressment flushed over my face. I was sure that, if I didn't have a tan to disguise it, my face would have been completely tomato red. I knew I talked in my sleep, I just didn't need everyone else to know.

When I finally got all my bags (which didn't take long, seeing that I only had two medium sized bags full of winter clothing) and got out of the air port, I found my Aunt Jeanette waiting for me, at the bench, near the entrance doors.

"Hey sweetie!" She said happily.  
"Hey!" I was truly happy seeing her. Just not here.  
"How was the plane ride? Oh, I'm so glad you came to live with me!" She said happily.  
"I am too!" I lied. Good thing I had acting as a career choice.  
"I have a present for you, okay? So when we get to the parking lot, I'll have to ask you to cover your eyes." She said the last part in a half-serious tone.  
I agreed.  
It turned out, that my present was a car. Chevy pick-up truck. Probably the kind that could go through a tornado, and never get a scratch. It was colored black which made it look the least bit more modern.

"Just a few years old..." My aunt said, nervously.  
"How old?"  
"Well...the man who sold it to me said he bought it a bit old, when he got it."  
"How old?" I asked again.  
"1950's old...I hope you like it though...Since I'm living on such a small salary, and-"  
" I love it." I interupted her, telling the truth.  
"...I know it is abit old, and probably...wait...You love it?" She asked me, surprised. I nodded. "Good then...Do you want to drive, or should I?"

Once we got my lugage into the back, and put a weird black sheet over it, to basically hold it down, My aunt climbed in the drivers seat. I let her drive. I wasn't that comfortable with my driving yet. I was only sixteen. And I knew she would be watching everything I did while I drove. She would be watching where my hands went on the wheel, and where my eyes wandered to. I just wasn't comfortable with someone watching me drive, and watching how I drove.

We didn't speak. I felt like I had to talk to her, for some reason. I like to talk, and fill in the emptyness the silence brings, but its also nice to have some quiet too. We passed by my future high school. It looked small. Only about two bulidings that looked like they were supposed to be houses or something. Well, exceptionally big houses. The only thing that didn't look like a house was the roof. It was just flat. Well...more like apartments than houses really...

I silently wished that I would have chosen to go to Europe with my parents. Even if it would make them unhappy. Who cared if my parents wanted to explore the whole world...well, Europe at least? Who cared if they wanted to be alone, and wanted to find different jobs, and were going to be moving around Europe a whole lot,to find a job for my scientist of a dad, and my doctor of a mom? Who cared if they would be moving to different places, renting until they found a job, having to learn many languages, and move to different schools and countries while their parents were still looking for that job? Who cared if their parents would be living on a low income until, again they found that perfect job? Until they were happy? Who cared if they wanted to act young, and stupid again? Apparently I did. Thats why I was here. I wanted to live in America, until I got out of college. I was to lazy to learn any new language, and to scared to move to the unknown places of the world. It would be to difficult for me. I already was struggling with speaking Spanish-which most of my family did. I only could understand it, not say things in it! How do I expect to have learned Spanish, and some other language? I was way to lazy for all of that. But I did consider it, until I heard my parents talking about how bad it was that they wouldn't be able to explore Europe like they wanted to. That made me decide to stay here, in Forks. Safe, and making my parents happy, instead of myself.

When we arrived at the house, Jeanette let me wander off to my assigned room, and let me un-pack by myself. This made me glad. I was able to silently cry, without her having to be there. I wouldn't have to hide my face when she looked at me. My room was a calm, light purple, with a certain brightness to it. All the furniture in the room was white. Even the ceiling fan, and the bed. It looked nice though. I unpacked my clothing into the white drawer, and then sat down to think in the white, cushioned, recliner in the far left corner. It seemed out of place, but it still comforted me. I then decided that I should cook dinner for Jeanette, and then just go to bed after I have eaten. So I did just that.

After I brushed my teeth, but my facial mask on for a bit, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth again, forgetting that I had already, I climbed into bed and I cried myself to sleep. I knew this was the only way that I could fall asleep, seeing that the rain basically pounded at my window. I couldn't drown it out with music, or even me trying hard to breath heavier than normal. It was to loud. I only knew one solution. A solution that would help me feel a bit better (maybe) and drown out the rain, atleast to_ my_ ears. I decided to cry. Harder than I have ever done before. I knew Jeanette couldn't hear me, she was downstairs, on the other side of the house, and the rain was banging against her windows too. I wondered how she could sleep with all that noise. The misery you could feel with the wet, and cold climate.


	3. Chapter 2: New Student

Chapter 2 New Student

The next morning was difficult. Not for the reason that I had totally lost my toothbrush, and finally found it two minutes before I was going to leave. Or for the fact that I couldn't find the keys, or my already prepared book bag that Jeanette had given me the night before. It wasn't for that. It was because I had to go to a new school. It was a whole new year, in the little town of Forks. Everyone played with everyone else when they were toddlers, and probably there grandparents before that had the same story. I was new. A brand new face, in the already familiar crowd. I arrived to school early, just to make sure that I could get my schedule and the papers I may need.

I parked in the front of the school doors, and then thought that wouldn't be wise. I may need to hurry home or something, and I couldn't spend that much time just walking to the car. So, I parked near the middle, and walked to the front office. A forty something year old woman looked up from her black rimmed glasses. Her blonde, short hair curling slightly at the middle of her neck.

"You must be Jamie Philomena! Hello dear, what can I do for you?" She asked.

I stood there, awkwardly short next to the man that was going behind the desk, and into the hallway, probably leading to the offices.  
"Yeah, I go by Liza...I need my schedule." I said, smiling abit. I didn't know how to ask for things from complete strangers.

She gave me the schedule, and the complete list of electives, and classes that I could take, or am taking. The times of every class for my grade, and a peice of paper that kept on saying "teacher signiture" almost eight times in a row. I guessed what it was for.

"Just go to your teachers, and ask them to sign it at the beggining of class. When the day is over, please come back, and give it to someone here in the office, or me. They'll know what to do with it." She said in a sweet voice. I could tell she was faking her sweetness, or maybe overdoing it by accident.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had english in the morning, followed by Spanish, history,and a whole bunch of other classes. All I noticed is that, while I was walking down the hall way, most of the students stared at me. I was the only tanned body in this whole school. I must have looked so different to everyone. Like an alien or something supernatural. Abnormal. I did make a few friends. I couldn't remember any of their names. I also found out that I was put in a grade ahead of where I was supposed to be. I was probably the youngest in my whole grade. That was thanks to coming in a whole year early for kindergarden.

When I walked into trig. the teacher, Mr.Rosen, made me introduce myself to the whole class. I blushed, said my name and sat down. I was going to hate that teacher anyway, just from the subject he was teaching. Like probably fifty percent of the kids in the world, I hated math. Despised it, even though I was average in it. I usually didn't fail. But, because I had shown my dislike for him early, he picked on me numerous times, when my hand wasn't even raised, to answer questions I would give a confused look to, and then totally ignore me when I raised my hand. Even if I was the only one with the hand up in the air.

A girl I had met in Spanish and again in trig., Jessica, I think her name was, walked with me to lunch. Everyone kept on saying hi to me, but they were using the wrong name. I had to keep telling them my name was Liza, not Jamie. I went by my middle name, and shortened that too. Everyone waved at me and gave me friendly smiles in the cafeteria. Except for only five kids. Thats when I saw them. I couldn't ask right away who they were, because my mind completely stopped running when I saw one of them. He was beautiful. Bronze hair, pale skin, and he had a boyish, yet manly charm to him. But next to his friend, he looked small. This was only because his friend was like a grizzly bear. Huge, almost towering over the others at the table. And next to him, sat a small, blonde, and beautiful girl. Her body's shape would make every girl in a room alot less confident about themselves. She looked like she belonged on a cover of Sports Illistrated-swim suit edition. Next to her, was another boy, with dirty blonde hair, and charming high cheek bones. And next to him, was another girl. She was taller than the blonde, and had a pixie kind of look to her. Her eyes were big, cheekbones set abit higher than normal, and a sort of wide forehead. Her hair was a dark brown, maybe black and cut short and shot out spikey. But it was the first male, that I had looked at that had caught my attention, more than the others. He was absolutely beautiful. He had a rugged kind of look, at the same time a boyish look aswell, like I was thinking before. His hair was set in a messed up way, and his lips were absolutely perfect. They weren't completely full, but they weren't thin lips either.

His nose was perfect as well, and his hair...the bronze was better than perfect. I looked away as he looked up at me. His eyes were curious. I was sure mine were the same.

"Oh...thats Edward Cullen. He doesn't go out with anyone here. At least thats what I'm aware of. Appearently, no one here is good enough. To bad though. He really is just gorgeous, don't you think?" Jessica looked at me. "Liza?"  
My green eyes were planted on my food. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, burning a whole into my head. I made my dark hair fall around my face, trying to hide it as much as possible without being noticed.

"You see that girl over there? The blonde one? Her names Brittania. She's with the grizzly looking guy next to her...His names Emmett. And the girl next to the blonde guy, her names Alice. She, Jasper and Emmett are all seniors. And they're all together!" She gasped like it was a huge scandal. "As in _live_ together..." She said, when my delayed reaction came to late for her. It wasn't as big as a scandal to me, as she thought it was, but it was kind of strange. I noticed all they're names were old...Those names should belong in a nursing home kind of setting. Not a high school. But of course, What would I known about naming people?

"They're all adopted...If you were wondering. It would be extremely weird if they were together and were actually related. Let me tell you who's with who. Jasper, the blonde guy, and Alice,the pixie-like one, are together. Brittania and Emmett are together too. Emmetts the oldest of them, I think. Next year, Alice,Jasper and Emmett will be going to College, and Brittania and Edward will stay. Good thing, because Emmett kind of scares me. So does Jasper. Sometimes when he's around, you feel all calm and start talking to him, if he needs any information. It's weird, because you just can't stop talking. Well...they're all weird." Jessica just shrugged it off. Her light brown curls shaking around her face.

I looked up again. It was strange, because I could see they were all not very intrested in me, not like everyone in the school. Except for that one boy...Edward Cullen. I had to admit, I liked the name. It was different, and a nice name too. But the strange thing about him was that, unlike everyone else, he wouldn't glance, and then turn away when I caught him looking at me. He would just keep on looking straight at my face. I tried to smile, but his face stayed confused, curious, and looking hungry.

But his tray of food was not eaten from. If he was hungry, food was right infront of him. He looked at his sister, Brittania, who had gotten up from the table. Her grace would brake the heart of any ballerina. Her body basically danced from her table, or atleast her grace made it look so. Her petite body was curved perfectly. It made me wonder if she was a dancer. My eyes followed her, until my pupil reached the end of the socket. I didn't bother turning my head, I wasn't that interested in her. I was interested on the boy who couldn't take his curious eyes off me. I wasn't pretty, atleast I didn't think so. And I wasn't interesting like his family. I didn't look interesting. I decided that he was like everyone else. Curious about me and who I was. I was new after all, and I couldn't forget that.

"Liza...What are you looking at? Why do you keep looking at Edward Cullen? Is he actually eating?" Jessica sounded angry. Did she like him? That was a stupid question, every girl here probably liked him. But how much did _she_ like him. I wondered then, if that was why she sounded bitter when she said they were all weird.

"Oh, no...I'm looking...past his shoulder, I thought I saw something." I lied to her to calm her down. She paused for a minute, and it looked like she was thinking it over.  
"Oh...well...Oh! It's time for History!" She said, getting up from the table in a hurry. "Wait, what class do you have?" she asked me, her tone a bit sour from seeing the way I kept on glancing at Edward's table.  
"Um...biology..." I said, looking up at her. She frowned.  
"That can't be right! I thought we had...nevermind." She said, looking abit angry and, from what I can read from her face-jealous. I shrugged it off, and watched her walk away. I looked back at the table I had been watching before. It was empty. I felt a light bump at my shoulder, and turned to see someone with bronze hair walking away. I quickly followed him, trying to see if he knew where the biology room was. The cafeteria was almost completely empty by now. Only about five people were behind us.  
"Um...wait!" I cried, trying to run after him. I clumsily stumbled over my own foot, and almost kissed the floor.  
"What do you want?" He said, his voice full of venom.  
I stopped, infront of him, his face was only a foot away, and six inches up. I looked up at his face. His eyes were terribly black. They looked dangerous. I took a deep breath, and explained to him my problem.  
"I don't know where the biology room is..." I said. "Can you help me find it?"  
"You must be that girl...Liza is it?" He said, turning away.  
"Well...yes...wait a minute..." I said, pausing.  
"What?" He asked, sourly. His back still to me.  
"You said Liza..."  
"Isn't that your name?" He said, sarcastically.  
" Yeah, but my first name is Jamie. You called me Liza, like you knew that I went by my middle name, and shortened it to Eliza, and then shortened it again to Liza." I said, starting to blurt out anything that came to my mind.  
"Do you want my help, or not?" He asked. He turned around, lifted an eyebrow, and then turned off, walking towards where ever he was going.  
"Wait! Wait, I do want your hel-" I tripped over my feet again, and my book fell to the floor.  
"Just follow me." I heard him call from the end of the hallway.  
Even with him seeming mad, I couldn't help but notice what a smooth voice he had. Like velvet.Hurrying to catch up with him, I arrived to biology only seconds before my teacher, Mrs.Medly, walked in. I handed her the slip, and turned to face the class. Everyone's eye were on me, except for Edward's. He was looking at the empty seat next to him. The only empty seat left in the class. Damn it.  
"Well, I think you know where you are sitting for now on...Jamie" Mrs.Medly said, reading my name off the slip I handed her.  
"It's Liza ma'am" I said looking at her awkwardly. I hurried to my seat, next to the angry god. I saw him take a deep breath, and clench his fist. He looked away from me, when I sat down. I looked down at my lap. I couldn't explain it, but at the same time I felt his anger, I also felt some sort of electricity between us. He moved his chair farther away from me. I decided that I would do the same. Maybe it would make it easier for him to not hate me.  
The biology period flew by. I wasn't aware it had ended, until Edward got up, got his books and ran from the room in about two seconds. What was it that he didn't like about me? Gathering my books, and starting to exit the room, one of the boys from the table I had sat at for lunch, started to talk to me.  
" Damn...did you give him a paper cut or something? Stab him with a pencil, or dropped a text book on his foot? He's in a bad mood...He's never like that!" The boy said.  
"Really...He was in a bad mood?" I played stupid.  
"Yeah...He was. It looked like he was just about ready to kill you. Probably chop of your head, and drink your blood if he could." The boy said.  
"I'm sorry...But, what's your name? I'm bad with names..." I tried to move the subject.  
"Tyler. Tyler Vining." He said, happily. His gray-ish brown curly hair bounced when he turned to look at the clock. His face still had some baby fat on it. It reminded me, strangely, of the boy I was talking to on the plane when I arrived in Forks.  
"Oh...Right, now I remember, your in my history and trig class right? With me and Jessica in Trig." Sighing, I looked at the clock too. I looked at the almost half empty room now. Again, only about five kids were left in the room, still gathering their stuff.  
"What class do you have next?"  
"Gym." I answered, frowning. I hated gym. I may be able to dance, but I trip over my own feet alot, just by standing there. I was very clumsy, and fell often. But I wasn't almost handicapped by my balance problems. On my good days. I only knew how to keep balance when music was palying, and I was dancing. That was the only time when I would trip, stumble, or hit my head on anything (even my own hand sometimes.)

Gym passed by nicely. Though, I was a little upset to find out that taking gym was for the whole four years, instead of two, I could live with it. We played dodge ball today. It was nice, except for the fact that no one even tried to hit me. The whole "dodge" in "dodge ball" was out for me. But I did hit a few girls that were in my previous science class. If I could remember well, I think they're names were Becca and Vishal. I thought about the second girls name. She sounded Indian. I asked Tyler about it, and he told me she was. Though, she was very pale like the rest of them. Her dad was light skinned, and pale like the rest of the people here. Naturally. Her mother was very light skinned for her race too. I was finally glad to find a little bit of difference between some people. Until Vishal came up to me in the locker room and insulted me. She basically said many "unfriendly" words. Another girl, by the name of Emily, told me not to worry about it. She was the only one that didn't treat me very differently. She wouldn't stare at me like I was some fictional, supernatural creature.

Emily walked me to the front office, where she told me she had to go. She left me to give the woman her sheet back, with all the teachers names on it. When I walked into the office, I saw a familar head of hair, talking to her. Bronze. I heard him talking to the woman at the desk, in a calm, yet forceful tone. He wanted to change from sixth-hour biology to another time. Any other time, but the one he had now.

"Nevermind." He said, angrily.When he turned, he looked cruel and angry, with his hate filled eyes, he glanced at me. I looked down. He was ridiculously handsome. I felt the _whoosh_ of air blow my hair away from my face. He was gone in about one second. I looked out the offices window, the view, the hallway leading out to the parking lot. He wasn't there. A normal human would have taken more than a second to get out. Maybe he ran...maybe he's a really fast runner...maybe he was in a hurry to a soccer game or something. I let my train of thought crash somewhere, when I noticed that the woman behind the desk was staring at me.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked, in the too-sweet tone. Her blonde, clearly died hair was brushed behind her ear, by her long, white finger. She, like everyone else here, was very pale. But not as pale as the Cullens...The thought just occured to me. Why were they so pale? Every other student and teacher and a tint of pink to their pale skin. But they had very pale skin with almost no tint of pink. Almost. Maybe they stayed in door on sunny days, when everyone else was playing outside.  
"Are you ok Jamie?" The woman said. I just realized that the woman had been talking to me, and was waiting for my answer.  
"I'm sorry...Yes, I did have a good day," I lied. Today was horrible. It started out okay, but in Biology, it got worse. And worse. I handed her the slip of paper with the teachers' signitures. She looked at me cautiously, glanced at the slip, and then told me to have a good day.

When I got to my black car, I sighed heavily. Another car was just leaving. A silver volvo. That was probably the nicest car in the whole parking lot. I wondered why I hadn't seen it before. Looking to see the driver, my green eyes flashed down to my shoes. I recognized him. Edward was the driver. I could see his brothers and sisters in the back seat. Brittania was in the passenger seat next to Edward, and I felt a pang of jealousy hit my stomach. Why couldn't I be next to him? It was silly to think of liking someone, especially someone who had been so horrible to me, during the time that we talked and sat next to eachother. I didn't want to think of how beautiful Brittania was, because that didn't help. He was the only one that was not with anyone in that family. And I wanted to change that. For some reason, even after only seeing him about three times, I liked him. Alot.


	4. Chapter 3: Google it

-Sorry that I like to Write alot... But these are supposed to be chapters...Right.

Please Review!

Chapter 3: Google it

I woke with a start. I couldn't remeber what my dream had been about, but all I remember is seeing eyes the color of oynx, pale and white skin, and a flicker of bronze. When I remembered this, I knew exactly what I had been dreaming about. Or, should I say whom?

The day was extremely sunny...well, at least for Forks it was. It was about seventy degrees outside. I decided to wear my jeans. It wasn't weather to be going out in shorts. When I was finished getting ready, I looked at my alarm clock. I was going to be late. I took a red apple from the basket in the middle of the table, and ran to the front door. I was very surprised I hadn't slipped already. When I opened the door, I knew I was right about how I dressed. It wasn't hot enough for shorts. Though I wished it was. I loved the sun, and the heat. In New York, we had both perfect white winters, and perfect sunny summers. It was nice. Most of the time it was a bit chilly in the air, but not to much. New York had the perfect temperatures. Abit chilly in the spring, because it was recovering from winter. Hot in the summer, chilly and getting colder in the fall, and perfect in the winter. It was soft snow. Not like the snow over here. Over here, it was slushier. Because of all the wet.

My car's new paint almost shined in the sun. As I got in, I put my bags down and put the radio on and then put some music in. _Aerosmith_. Yes...I loved _Aerosmith_. It was one of my favorite bands. I listened and sang along with the chorus, and bobbed my head abit to the music. When I got to school, the parking lot was almost full. I was probably late. I turned off the music, and hurried out of the car door. I couldn't help myself from glancing around the parking lot. But I didn't spot a shiny silver volvo. I wanted to talk to Edward. Ask him why he wasn't very friendly yesterday. But then again, that just may make him angrier. I turned around again, and walked into the school building. There was still some people in the hallways. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket, and checked the time. I wasn't late. I was here five minutes before class started. I shouldn't had pushed my car to go faster than it was supposed to. It only went about sixty miles per hour, and I had tried to make it go faster. I sighed and walked to my locker that had been assigned to me yesterday. I quickly put my books away, and hurried to class.

When it finally got to the time of day, that we ate, I rushed to the cafeteria. I glanced at the back table where his family should be sitting. My heart sank, and I knew a frown appeared on my lips. I glanced around the whole room now, trying to find atleast one last hope to seeing him and talking to him at lunch, with no interuptions like class. None of his family was anywhere to be seen. The rest of lunch time flew by. As Jessica, Emily, and a girl named Abby ( who had been sick yesterday, when I arrived) sat, talking, talling my strories. I tried to listen, but just couldn't keep my mind away from Edward. So, I decided to just try and reply the right answers at the right time. I ohhed and ahhed at the right places, and nodded my head a couple of times. Then, Emily and I were left alone, while Jessica and Abby had gone to the bathroom.

"Emily...Do you know where the Cullens are? I found it weird they aren't here today." I said, looking as innocent as possible.  
"The Cullens usually spend their sunny days outside, they go camping and stuff." She said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious." I said, looking away. Thankfully, she let it drop. I knew that if Jessica was there when I had asked Emily, she would have thought it suspicious.  
I looked at Emily's shorts.  
"I like your shorts." I said, blankly. I really did, it's just that I thought it was silly to where shorts in this weather. Of course, for them, this was hotter than usual. And less wet than usual aswell.  
"Thanks!" She answered sweetly. She turned away smiling, obviously she was happy by my compliment.

Biology was my last hope. As I walked in the room, and glanced at his empty seat, I was truly disapointed. He wasn't here all day. Not even his sibblings were here. I sat through biology in silence, not talking to Tyler, even when he tried to talk to me. It was a good thing the teacher kept out hands and minds busy. We had to keep on writing notes. And writing. And writing. My wrist hurt when I finished writing each page. By the end of class, my hands needed to have a massage, and the bump on my middle finger was bigger. But I didn't complain. At least this excercise kept my mind off Edward. And his perfection. His hatred towards me. His beautiful sister that I wished I could be like. Because she gets to sit with him in the front seat. Next to him. Even if she was with Emmett, I couldn't help but be jealous, of that one casual moment that she had with him, beside him.  
I thought about this when I was packing up to get out of the room, and go to gym. Tyler skidded to a halt beside me.  
"What's up?" He said. He looked like an anxious puppy. A puppy who was waiting for a treat.  
"Nothing really." I replied.

"So, what do you think about going to La Push next weekend? Or maybe just a get together in Port Angeles or something?"  
"Sounds like fun actually." I said, surprised. Then I remembered. Beaches weren't sunny over here. And the way he said it...Were we going to be alone? I knew that Tyler liked me, by the way he acted yesterday, and at lunch earlier, but...did he really think that I would agree to be alone with _him_ after knowing him for about...two days total. Maybe Edward I would, but that was just my sick, obsessed mind, throwing itself at a god.

" Cool! Jessica and Emily will be there. So will Abby, and Taylor." He said. "Me, Eric, Mike and Ryan are going too." I remembered these names from somewhere. Then, I remembered where I remembered them from. The lunch table. They were all like Tyler. Trying to talk to me, and alittle to eager for my liking. I totally had forgotten them, because I was so absorbed in Edward. How sick was that?

"Sounds cool. A week from this weekend though? I might be away." I lied. I just didn't feel like going somewhere this weekend. It was to early after my first week of school here.  
"Where will you be going?" He sounded disapointed.  
" My mom, she might want me to visit her in Europe or something."  
"Your mom lives in _Europe_?" He asked, wide-eyed. His mouth was left open, his jaw dropped.  
"Yes...that's why I live with my aunt." I replied. I looked at the clock. "We're going to be late for gym..." I said, hurrying to get out of the room, and to my locker. I wanted to get my gym clothes out, but Tyler wouldn't stop talking to me. I forgot my combination numerous times.  
When I finally got my locker open, I was in pain. I hadn't realized that my leg was in the locker's way. When I opened it, in a hurry, it banged against my knee, making it go numb, and making me go falling. I am so stupid.  
"Oh my god! Liza, are you okay?" Tyler chuckled.  
"I'm fine." I answered, bluntly. I was angry. At him and at myself. If he wouldn't have been talking, and making me forget my combination, I wouldn't have hurried, therefore, I wouldn't have hit my knee with my locker. I was mad at myself for paying any attention to him when I was in a hurry, and not remembering that I had to keep my knee away from my locker.  
I was also mad at my locker. It had gotten stuck, for no reason. I had to get the malfunctioning locker?

I got up, slowly, and limped to gym. My knee still felt kind of numb, and I knew that, by how hard the locker had hit me,my leg would be bruised in the morning. I usually didn't get many bruises. My skin was pretty tough, and hard to puncture, or wound. And if I did get any, I usually forgot where they were from, because I fell down, tripped, and hit myself often.  
The gym teacher let me get off easy. I just sat down in a chair, with a bag of ice to my knee, and watched everyone do their form lines. I sat, and silently laughed at what some of the form lines they had to do. They looked hilarious. I had a good time just sitting there. Until they told the students to go out side and play some soccer and baseball, and some other sports. My fun was over. And I sat there alone in the gym. I decided to start on some of my homework. I took my calculator out and started with math, then went to social studies, English, and Spanish. This was all done in about thirty minutes. I had finished most of my homework in class.

I pulled out a book we had to be reading in English. I had already read it numerous times, but I read it again anyway. I was done before the students came in, sweating from outside. Was it really that hot? I asked Tyler. He said it was a little hot, but they had to run the whole track about ten times each person. And they had been timed. I was suddenly glad I hurt my knee today. I would have probably tripped over myself and given myself a concussion.

Today had been a long day. With no sign of any of the Cullens, and my knee injury, I was tired out. All I had wanted was to talk to Edward. Ask him why he didn't like me. I had to find out what was wrong with him. What was wrong with me.

When I arrived home, I sat outside with my favorite collection of books. I read through some of them, and then, without thinking, I let my head fall on my banket that I had layed outside, and I fell asleep.

_**I felt a cool breeze. But it wasn't a breeze anymore. It was covering me. My whole body. I tried to escape from its grasp. But it held on tight to my wrist. And then I heard a snap. My wrist snapped, and the bone was basically out from it's socket, and in the air. The bone ad punctured my skin, and the tip of it came out. I heard a blood-curddling scream, and laughter. It was incredible. The pain in my wrist, the cold that was over my body. And by then, I felt something take my other wrist in its cold hands. I looked over, to see a man, with white blonde hair, tied back, biting my wrist. His eyes were hungry, his teeth in my wrist felt cold. He was the one that had covered me. He was the one that hadn't let me escape. Then, he took his head back up, his eyes deeply sunk in his head, oynx black, his mouth covered in blood. My blood. He smiled at me. His teeth were covered with my blood. I gulped.**_

_**"Don't worry Jamie...I won't hurt you..."**_

I almost screamed from fright when I woke up. Someone had been poking my side, trying to get me to wake. Jeanette looked up from where she was poking.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked, nervous.  
"I didn't mean to wake you, It's just that I got pizza." She looked at me and then smiled. It wasn't that devilish smile I had seen before. Thank God.

The next day, I woke with a start almost a minute before my alarm started to go off. Jeanette had already left, and I was getting ready for school. I ate my breakfast calmy and then looked at my phones clock. I wasn't going to be late today. I calmly entered the car, clearly in no hurry, and put it in reverse. As I backed out of the driveway, I couldn't help but think of that horrible dream I had had yesterday. I felt like I was forced to look behind me, which was probably a normal instinct. But I drove in a daze. The man seemed familiar, but then he didn't. It was so strange. I've had premonition before, something like deja vu. And this felt like one of those dreams. Like this was really going to happen to me.

"But why did he bite me?" I asked myself aloud. It felt better to hear noise over my engines rumble. I put on _Aerosmith_ again, but then decided that I should but _KISS_ instead. _Aerosmith_ just wasn't what I wanted to listen to now.  
What I hadn't noticed before was that it wasn't sunny. But now I noticed.  
"Maybe Edward will be a school..." I whispered to myself. My heard gave a leap at me saying his name. I said his name again outloud. This time, I said it with his last name.

"Edward Cullen." I said, quietly to myself. My heart gave another leap, and I was sure I would have started hyperventilating if he had said my name. I had a heart pulpitation when I even just imagined him saying my name. I decided to stop daydreaming. It wasn't right to do this. It was very silly to even think that he would talk to me today. He didn't want to the last time we had met. It didn't seem like it was only two days ago, the day before yesterday. It seemed like it was longer than that. Way longer...  
By the time I stopped thinking of him, I was already in English. I sat down in my seat, and waited for class to begin.

"Ok, well...everyone get up from their seats, and go to the back of the room." Mrs. Dyer said to the class. We all gathered our things, and did what she had instructed. I noticed a few people I knew, and recognized some faces. There was Mike, and Ryan, they were going to the beach next weekend, I remembered. They sat at our lunch table, so I could remember who they were. I saw some girl with light brown hair that had waved to me in the hallways, and I saw Brittania. _Brittania_?! Did that mean that Edward was here too? They were sibblings. But maybe he was out sick. My heart sank as fast as it had begun to flutter before.

"Ok, Dan and...Alison, sit over there. You can join them too Mike..." Mrs.Dyers voice droned on, and I blocked it out until I heard a familiar name.  
"Liza, you and Britt can sit over there." Who was Britt? Brittania went to the seat Mrs.Dyer had been pointing at, and I followed. She was a bit taller than I was. Only by about half an inch. But still, I felt small next to her. Especially her beauty. It frustrated me again, when I remembered her next to Edward. And then, I felt absurd, thinking about some boy, that had barely talked to me, and I had only seen once, like I was in love with him. How could I ever fall for a boy like him? Someone who had treated me horribly about two days ago? I felt angrier, but then, using self control, I calmed myself down quickly. I was already sitting next to Britt, when I noticed she held her hands clenched up abit, and then released them. She looked at me, brushed her beautiful gold hair behind one ear, and started to talk to me. Her pale face skin was clear, like the rest of the Cullens, of any blemish. Her red-tinted lips moved in a graceful way, like her body had the first time I had seen her.

"Hello..." She whispered softly, so Mrs.Dyer can not hear us talking. "I'm Brittania. But, call me Britt!" She said cheerfully. I smiled at her.

"Liza." I whispered soflty. "Oh, actually, Jamie, please call me Liza!" I said, smiling even wider. It was easy to talk to her. Easier than I thought. There was only one empty eat next to us, and no every person had a seat. So Britt and I put out stuff on the empty desk, and giggled when we went to do it at the same time. English passed very fast. I had made friends with Brittania, which was good. Maybe she would invite me to sit at her table today. But she hadn't at the end of class. My heart sank abit. So much for being able to sit right next to Edward. My obsession was starting to get sickening. Even to me.

The rest of the day went by slowly, as usual. I went to Spanish, with Jessica and Eric, (who I just noticed today was in my Spanish class). I was with Emily in history, which again, I hadn't noticed her before today. Becca and Vishal were also in my history class, and trig. They had been snickering at me, and pointing, whispering under their breaths, everytime the teacher looked away. Was this really what I deserved for participating in gym. In history, Emily told them to back off. But it trig, I had no help from Jessica. She appeared not to notice them. Appeared to atleast, but I was sure that I had seen her smirk when she turned away from me.

Finally it was time for lunch. When I got to the lunch line, to buy myself some food, I saw Britt, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens at the table the sat at the first day I was here. Britt waved at me, and Edward let his eyes wander in the dirction Britt was looking. When he saw me, he looked at me curiously again. And then he looked down, ignoring me.

"Cullen is looking at you..." Jessica said bitterly, when we sat down.  
"Does he look mad...or curious about something?" I asked.  
"No. He just is staring at you." She replied.  
"Oh..." I said, looking up from my lunch. He sat there, looking at me, and then, with his finger pointer finger, he signaled for me to come. So did Britt. She was smiling. I couldn't help but smile either.

"Does he mean _you_ Liza?" Her surprise insulted me. But I still smiled, and shrugged her insult off.  
"I'm going to go. Is that ok, Do you guys want me to sit with you?" I asked. I didn't want to anger them. Though I had to admit, even if they didn't want me to go, I'd go any way.  
"Go ahead!" Emily and Abby answered together, giggling. They seemed excited for me.  
"I think he wants to tell you something mean. The way he gestured to you kind of implied it." Taylor said. I wondered how much she wanted to be me right now.  
" Me too." Jessica said in agreement.  
" Don't be silly guys! Liza, you go on ahead, it's ok!" Abby said, happily.

I have only talked to Edward and knew him for a day, and he looked happy to invite me in. Maybe, he was mad at someone else. Maybe Britt had told him that I was nice, and I should sit with them today. Her new friend. But it did feel weird, being invited in, only after a day of know them. This was my third day at this new school after all. I still was being stared at. Maybe they were just curious to see who I was, and invited me over, noticing my intrest in them. Maybe they wanted to talk to me, just to see what I'd tell them. The second I was a foot near the table, I felt unnecessary calmness wash over me. I was slightly confused. It didn't affect at all how I felt, but I just felt it around me. I looked at Jasper, with curious eyes. I had remembered what Jessica had said, about Jasper. That you feel completely calm around him, and want to spill your guts to him. But the calmness wasn't affecting me at all. It was only around me. The atmosphere was calm, but I still felt nervous about being able to talk to Edward again.As I sat down, I saw Jasper look at me with curious eyes and saw him move his lips so fast that I wasn't sure that I hadn't imagined it. No sound came out from his mouth, so I decided it was just my wild imagination, or the trick of the light.

"Hello Liza..." Britt had said. "This is Emmett my boyfriend, Jasper, my brother and his girlfriend Alice-" Alice looked angry at something. Had I done something wrong? Did she not want me here? I then thought that I should stop worrying about what others think about me, and start worrying abour what I thought of myself. Jasper gave me a boyish grin when my eyes flickered to his. And Edward stiffened up abit, his eyes flickered to Jasper. Jasper seemed to notice, and looked down at his shoe. His back slouched too. It looked like he should be blushing, but I didn't see him blush at any moment that he was doing this. Mean while Britt was saying a little fact about each of her sibblings. And then she said his name.  
"And thats Edward." My heart skipped a beat, and all of them looked at me. I blushed abit, and looked down. I didn't want them to be looking at me. They all turned to face me at the same exact time. Had they heard my heart? Was it that loud?

They all turned away, and Emmett was smirking. Edward looked at Emmett and elbowed him. It looked like they were having a slient conversation. I hoped to God it wasn't about how they heard my heart, and were making fun of me. Though, Edward seemed alittle embaressed too. Then I was sure that it wasn't about me. It was about somthing between Emmett and Edward.

"So, Liza...Edward here-" My heart skipped again, and they all looked at me, smirking abit. Edward and Alice were the only ones that looked away. Alice looked angry. Edward looked down at his shoe, suddenly intrested in it's lace.  
I calmed my heart down, and I felt another wave of calm hit around me. But not _me_. Jasper then looked up curiously again. I let myself calm my heart down.  
" Wanted to talk to you-" Uh oh. " about what he had missed in biology yesterday." She finished. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, well...I dunno really." I put the two words "don't" and "know" together into a slur often. It was a habit. weird one, but none the less a habbit. I forced my mind to focus. My thoughts were flying everywhere. "I wasn't paying attention to anything in biology yesterday." I was to busy thinking about your gorgeous brother, Edward. My heart didn't skip a beat when I thought of his name this time. Maybe when it was spoken outloud it would. I promised myself that I would try to keep my heart the same, without skipping, the whole time I was sitting here. It seemed like the Cullens could all hear it.

Edwards body shifted next to me. And I was sure that he could feel the electricity too. Because the second he shifted his body, and the second I felt the electricty, he moved again, this time, farther away from me. I slouched abit, and then straighened up. I didn't want to stand out too much. The Cullens looked like they had naturally perfect posture.  
I saw Edward sneak a quick glance at me. When I caught him, he just looked away. I could tell that Jasper was saying something with his eyes, to Edward. Well, at least it seemed so to me. Edward nodded, apollogetically in reply to Jasper.  
"I'm so confused..." I breathed under my breath, slouching again.  
"Don't be." Answered Emmett. How could he hear me? He was on the opposite end of the table, then where I was, and was across from me. How could he have heard what I had said _under my breath_? I saw Jasper glare at Emmett. Could Jasper know that I was feeling confused and a little weird about Emmett, not to mention the rest of the family.  
"Well...How can I not. You guys are talking without actually...verbally talking. Its like you guys can read each other's minds or something." They all glanced at Edward quickly. Too quickly, that I wasn't sure if it was just another trick of the light.  
" Well...since we live together...we just can understand what each other means, when we look at each other. Its weird. Just search it on the net or something. It think it's called sibbiling telepathy..." Edward said, trying to explain in a smooth tone.  
"But you guys aren't related. The only thing you guys have in common is your pale skin." I replied.  
"Well...it's just because we live near each other and all." Edward said, in his dazzling velvet voice.  
"I've lived near my parents for fifteen to sixteen years, and I can't know what they are thinking when they just give me one look, and a shrug." I protested. Emmett started to grin, Britt, was looking around, Jasper was looking at his shoe again, and Edward's green eyes that were turning into gold, were looking into mine. We faced each other now. He was only 6 inches up from my face, and a foot away. Again. He breathed in deeply, and Jasper looked up,tense.  
"Just...just google it." He said bluntly, and then turned away. Jasper looked down again, relaxed.  
"It doesn't sound like it's true..." I said to him. And then we both dropped it. I had gotten the last word.

Biology was next. I looked forward to it. Edward was here now, and we had an intresting disscussion at lunch. I knew I was sickly obbsessed, and it was scaring me. Not his family, because they were weird. But not scary like how Jessica said. I was scared of the reason I liked Edward. That was because I didn't even _know_ the reason why I liked Edward. We hadn't even had a normal conversation. We had a debate. That's not normal, to like someone who has a different opnion than you do. And of course, the second of electricity we had had together. I was a hundred percent sure that he had felt it too.

I hoped we would be dissecting something. I was so strange. I hated the smell of blood, but I liked to dissect things. And I was obssessed with a boy I had only known for about a day, and a lunch period. But that didn't matter. We were dissecting things, to my delight, it was going to be a frog. Thankfully, they didn't make us cut their heads off before they were dead. I protested against that in New York. You can dissect thm, as long as they died from natural causes. They gave us the tools, and let us play around with the frog. I frowned. Mine looked slimy, and disgusting. We didn't even have gloves. Edward noticed my expression.  
"You can have mine if you want." He said. "Oh, and you might want to put your hair up, You don't want to get frog in it." He smiled a dazzling, white-toothed, crooked smile. My breath caught. He thought it was because I was disgusted by the idea of frog slime in my hair. My breath caught because of his smile. "That happened to Britt once. She just laughed it off though." He smiled again. It wasn't a crooked smile though. I liked the crooked one he gave before. This one was just a half-hearted smile. The one before was just so...  
"Thanks for the advice." I said, snapping bacl to reality. I went to my right wrist, and took a thin black rubber-band-like hair tie, and put my hair up in a high pony tail. The hair reached down to a place right above my waist, right in the middle of my back, but a bit upwards. My hair was very long and when it is styled down, it goes down to my waist.  
"You have really long hair...Is it naturally straight?" He asked.  
"No, it's naturally curly. Well...not really curly. Wavy-curly-ish." I said, smiling to him. He smiled back.  
" I have naturally straight-ish wavy." He chuckled. He was having fun with what I had said before. "Do you want my frog? Yours looks like it'll bleed pus." He said, frowning.  
"Are you sure you want _my_ frog? Do you think you can handle it?" I challenged. His eyes lit up.  
" I think I can stomach anything. I don't mind blood." He said this like it was an inside joke." But I like to switch it up once in a while, have pus instead." He smiled his crooked smile again. I was confused by what he was saying. He sounded weird when he said he didn't mind blood.  
"Ok then...If you can stomach it." I said, making a face when my eyes glanced at the frog that was basically bleeding pus.  
"It must taste delicious...don't you think?" He joked. But he sounded more sarcastic, like he was willing to eat it raw, if it wasn't like that.  
"I don't get it..." I said, my expression confused.  
"Good...your not supposed to." He said, while he was switching his frog with mine. We went to do the same thing at the same time. My hand accidently touched his. His skin was hard, and cold. But my skin was left with the same electric feeling I had before, where We had touched. He pulled away almost a mili-second later.  
"Sorry." We bother said at the same time. I put my hand behind my back, and let him switch the frogs.

It relaxed me, to watch him dissect the frog, after I was done. I finished, and pulled my nose plug off. I had asked for one from the teacher before I started. You could tell I was the daughter of a surgeon. But you could also tell that from Edward too. He finished a minute after I did.

"Is your father a doctor too?" I asked.  
"Carlisle, yeah. But Esme stays home. Carlisle works Fork's hospital, actually."  
"Should I google him too? I'll probably see him often, I am very clumsy." I teased.  
"You can if you want." He said, laughing. His smiled the crooked smile that made my heart skip a dozen beats in a row. He was dazzling. But, his smiled didn't reach his eyes. Maybe he didn't like me making fun him. Maybe he didn't like it that I was still thinking about that whole "family telepathy" debate that I had won at lunch. But hearing him say google at lunch was great. The way his mouth shaped the words he says stuns me.

I ignored the fact that his smile didn't reach his eyes. His dazzling, green eyes. Green like mine, but not the same shade. His where more like emerald, brighter than mine. Mine had a gray tint to it, that made them look a little blue at the same time. And I had spots of brown in my eyes as well. He had gold spots. My eyes changed by year, the color would turn into a brown, hazel or maybe even a blue. But it looked like his were premanent. I could see the green turning into a gold, like I had before. Maybe his eyes changed from day to day...That would explain why he had oynx black eyes when I met him.  
"Do you where contacts?" I asked him, curiously.  
"No...why do you ask?" He said, suspiciously.  
"It just seemed like it. When we first met, your eyes were black...but there green now...and they look like there turning into gold. Most eyes don't just change from day to day. And the color of your eyes seems really inhuman." I explained. The emerald green was turning into a gold. It looked like a color I had never seen before. Or heard of.  
"Oh...you have contacts though." He said, like accusing him of wearing color contacts was a bad thing.  
"These are corrective." I answered.  
He looked at me curiously. Like he was a first grader, trying to read a college level text book. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't stand not looking at him. I had to stop it, or else he might realize that he was my hobbie. Instead of watching birds, like some people did, I watched him.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked. While he leaned back in his chair, his eyes took me in. I felt embaressed. I wasn't exactly a Brittania. But, maybe not the worst looking body around. But I had to remember that he Lived with the goddess of beauty. He was used to seeing perfection. I wasn't exactly perfection.  
"About bird watching." I already revealed to much about what had run through my mind.  
"Um...Why?" He asked, very confused.  
"Because...I like birds?" I sighed. He was taking me in more now, staring at me again, but now, it was a toddler trying to understand the college level book. I looked down.  
"What do you like...about birds?" He asked, awkwardly.  
"They have pretty colors...like some are white, some are brown, and red...and green. And they have the whole world in front of them, to travel. They are pratically free. They can go where ever they want, and the only thing they have to worry about is if their wings got tired, or where they would stay for the night." I said, looking down at my shoes.  
" Sometimes, having freedom to the world, or whatever you want, isn't fun without someone there with you." He said. "Being alone gets old. I'm pretty sure that the birds that travel alone are looking for someon- something, to live with. So they can be happy." He looked down again, suddenly intrested in his shoe lace.  
At that second, class ended, and he ran out. I was still sitting there, next to everyone who was getting up to go to the next class. I was throughly confused. I didn't get was he was saying. That's when I knew I _had_ to find out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Car Crash

Chapter 4: The Car Crash

Early next morning, I woke up with a start. Again. But this time, it was different. I remembered what I had dreamt about it. And I didn't wake up scared, I woke up happy. But when I looked out the window, my smiled was completely wiped off my face. Slush. My worst nightmare. Not even like how the snow was in New York. I was scared. I knew it was going to be extremely slippery, and being accident prone, I had a bad feeling about today. Atleast today was an early release. And I knew that I would be able to see Edward sooner than normal. And longer than normal too. Biology and trig were the only classes that they made longer on early release.

English, history, and trig went by pretty quick. I didn't have gym or spanish today, because they cut out electives. Lunch came sooner than expected. But I didn't mind.

" So, how was your day today?" Britt asked me, when we entered the cafeteria together.  
" Good..." I answered. I was looking for Edward, glancing at the usual table he sat at. She then, hugged me and left me alone, in the middle of the cafeteria, without any invitation to her table.  
"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked me, from behind. I hadn't heard him move near me or close to me. I didn't jump, but I felt the electricity charge in my body. I turned around. We were only about half a foot apart. I looked up at him. His closeness made my heart skip a beat twice, one because of his body so close, and second because it was a surprise to me.  
"Um...ok..." I said, more confused than ever. But the alone time was nice. I looked over at the old table, and saw Britt, Jasper and Emmett giving me a thumbs up. So they knew that I liked him and appearently, he had done this for me. I sighed. Crap.  
He led me to the table, which already had two trays full of food set down. I blushed. He did know. I sat down, my face probably showing for horribly embaressed I was. My face was tomato red, for sure.  
"You know, most girls in this school would have politely declined. You know, sitting at the table with us. Though, they were incredibly jealous of you yesterday. But they still would have declined. I can tell. They're scared of us." He said.  
" How can you tell?" I asked, a little bit confused.  
" People are easy to read, for me at least. Except for you." He looked at me, his emerald-turning-into-gold-eyes looking up from his long lashes. My mind went blank. Then, it returned a full thirty seconds later.  
"Me? i'm not easy to read?" I asked. "My mother calls me an open book, I talk in my sleep and reveal every little secret I have, and I spill to much of my guts when I'm nervous. Like I am now." Oops. Way to much information.  
" Why are you nervous? Are you scared like the other girls? They don't like us, for some reason." He smiled. My heart jumped again. I blushed looking down. He looked down too.  
" Actually, I'm not nervous about you guys like those other girls...I'm nervous because..." I paused. I couldn't go on without revealing that I liked him.  
" Because?" He urged me to keep going.  
"...Because...I'm alone with you. And it's weird. It's not like I have an excuse to be. Britt and I have had way more...cheerful conversations. Our first conversation...you were angry. The second conversaion, we had had a debate. And the the third was about a frog that was basically bleeding pus. People can't talk about that like its normal...well, at least normal people can't. And yet, I'm sitting here, alone, with no excuse. Britt would be my excuse, because she had invited me to your table before, and we had talked throughout the whole period in English."  
By this time, we had gotten up, and were walking together, to biology.  
" Maybe it's because we aren't normal. And by we, I am including you as well." He told me, as we both sat down.  
" Are you calling me weird?" I asked in a defensive tone.  
"Yes, for a matter of fact, I am." He said, bluntly. But he also said it in a teasing tone.  
" Most girls don't make it to our table by their second day of knowing the people who sat there. They always just sit down, awkwardly, make an excuse to get up when they see Britt glaring at them, and then run away pathetically. But...you made it to the table the second day we had known you were here. That is pretty abnormal." He said. Maybe that was why Jessica thought it was strange when they had invited me to sit over there with them. We finished the rest of our conversation, and before I knew it, we were walking outside to go home.  
I was getting into the car, when I heard a sudden scream. I think it was my name. I turned around, and faced the direction of the scream. I saw Abby, and Emily open mouthed, and their eyes wide. And about three parking spots behind them, I saw the Cullens with the same expression. All in all, Edward was about six parking spots away from me, and I saw Britt reach over to catch him. But he was gone. And a second after, I saw the van coming at me, the front was going to crush me and my truck. I felt my mouth open wide, and then I tried to get out of the way. But I had barely moved an inch when I heard his voice in my ear.  
"Not her." His velvet smooth voice said. My heart leaped with happiness, and then dread washed over me when I realized that he would probably die too if the car would have hit us. In a flash, he had me on the ground, and almost under the truck, his body over mine. The electricity was there again, but this time, it would probably be the last. I heard him say the words again and again.  
And then, he did something that horrified me. He stuck out his whole arm, and tried to stop the truck from hitting us at full force. I heard myself whisper.  
" No!" I said silently. But the van had stopped and dented around his arm, and he looked at me. His eyes full of fear. He realized, that I had realized what he had done.  
But the van came back, for a second round of the big blue van, versus Edward Cullen.He held the same arm back again, and the van crushed into it. He then curled his fingers under the rim of the side of the van, and stopped it. He slid me under the space of where the van and the truck hadn't collided, and my head hit the concrete road. I gasped in pain. But I was still looking at him. He moved the van, closer to the truck, with one hand and then said one thing that amazed me.  
" Can you move over abit?" He said, almost casually. I think he was trying to lighten the mood. He then looked at the cars windows, that were breaking, and moved my legs from where the peices would fall only a second later.

But when he looked at me, his eyes still had a fear in them. Like he was scared of what I had seen. By the time I looked away from his frightened eyes, I saw peoples shoes, and abit of their legs, moving towards us. Edward's other arm was still around my waist, where it had been the whole time. I was just to busy noticing that he had dented a car with his whole arm, to notice. Then, I saw Britt's unmistakable stilettos coming towards the car. I also saw Emmett's expensive sneakers following close behind. It took two teachers, and Jasper, Emmett and Britt to pull the car off of me, and Edward. Of course, Edward could have just lifted it with one hand, off of me and him.  
When the van was removed, I could see Britt's and Emmett's faces. They were fuming. Jasper looked calm, and then slowly Emmett became calmer. But Britt was still pissed off.  
" Liza! Edward! Are you ok?" Britt asked. She said this almost sarcastically. Her rage was showing in her voice. She pulled Edward by his shirt, away from (almost) under my truck, and helped me get up. My head throbbed a bit, but other than that, I was okay. At least my whole body wasn't crushed. At least I could still feel, cause if your dead, you can't feel anything.  
" Edward...Are you okay? Liza? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" Asked one of the teachers that had helped lift the van away.  
" Don't worry Coach Baggs I'm ok!" I told the gym teacher. Every students eyes were planted on us.  
"Are you okay Liza?" Abby rushed over. She looked at me, and then gave me a big hug. She hugged to tightly.  
"Ow!" I said, my body was bruised, I was sure of it, but I didn't smell any blood, and I didn't feel any bones that had broken. I never had broken any bones in my body, even though I was very clumsy. I usually caught myself though.  
" Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Abby said, putting me down. She was very tall and strong. Edward kind of leaned nearer to me, when I had complained. He sighed in relief when the paramedics told me that I hadn't had a broken bone in my body, and that I wasn't bleeding. Edward had absolutely no bruises, or scratches. I was surprised, seeing that he basically lifted a car off of me. And a big car at that. The paramedics still wanted to lift Edward in one of those stretchers. But he resisted. I tried to do the same, but Edward told them I had hit my head pretty hard. So, infront of the whole school, they put a neck brace on me, and lifted me into a stretcher, and into the ambulance. Of course, Edward wanted to ride to the hospital in the sam ambulance that I was in. Before they lifted me in, I asked him what the hell he did.  
" I'll tell you later okay?" He replied. I tried to protest, but he put one finger over my mouth, forgetting the electricty that I was sure he felt too. " I promise." And his touch was like ice. Or something close to the temperature of ice. He pulled away, let the stretcher be lifted by the paramedics, and then got into the ambulence behind us.  
He stood there, next to me, looking at me when the paramedic told me something.  
" I need your parents number."  
"I don't live with my parent's." I replied.  
" Then your guardian's number." He said, a little annoyed. " I just want to inform them that you are okay because this is probably airing on the news." I gasped in horror.  
"What!?" I almost yelled. Edward smiled, and then told the paramedic that he had to call the police station. So they did. Edward told them my aunt's name, and they contacted her. I could hear her worried voice on the phone, even if the paramedic talking to her, was as farthest as possible as he could get, from me.  
Then the paramedic told her to meet them at the hospital, and hung up.  
" So your Jeanette's neice huh? So you're Jamie? She talks...brags about you alot."  
"Liza." Edward and I both corrected.  
" And how does that transfer?"  
" My middle name, Elizabeth, shortened to Eliza, shortened again to Liza." I explained.  
"You seem well enough...Why did your boyfriend here think that you were hurt?" the paramedic said, pointing to Edward.  
"Because, she was almost run over and killed by a van." Edward said. He didn't even protest to the whole "girlfriend" thing, like people do in movies. I blushed. "And because she hit her head pretty hard, I saw it."  
The rest of the trip was quiet. When we got to the hospital, three minutes later, they pulled me into a room, where Mike, the driver of the van that had almost killed me, was pulled in right after me.  
"Oh my god Liza! I am so sorry! I didn't see Cullen there until they moved the van! I thought I had run you over! I'm so glad that Cullen was there to pull you out of the way! I'm so sorry!" He said. He looked worse than I did.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm ok, Edward pulled me out of the way just in time." I answered back, taking off the unnecessary neck brace. So Mike hadn't seen Edward too. I wanted to talk to him. And at that moment, him, and a very attractive male doctor came in.  
"Hello Liza, I'm Dr.Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father." He smiled. And again, like before, when he had said Edward's name, my heart skipped a beat. It was very surprising that I had felt it, but I did. Dr.Cullen smiled at the exact time it had happened, and the glanced at Edward. Edward smiled back, and whispered something that looked like he was saying:  
" I know, It's wonderful, isn't it?" I read his lips for any sign of something else I may understand. But when Edward noticed what I was trying to do, he kept on muttering faster and faster. I sighed.  
" I have to check on Mike. Liza, you are free to go. There isn't anything wrong with you, according to the charts." Dr.Cullen said, pointing to the chart that he was holding. I remembered that a nurse had written in them before. Time went by in a blur, when you were waiting for the most beautiful boy on the planet.  
"Thank you Dr.Cullen." I said as I tried to get up, and of course, I tripped over my own feet. Edward caught me. My heart, again, skipped beats. I didn't think I was going to get used to him. Even if we were just friends, I didn't like it that my heart reacted this way. It was creepy that I couldn't control myself.  
" Are you sure she's allowed to go?" Edward asked his father. His breath smelled delicious as he talked. I hoped that he wouldn't notice me inhaling as much as I could, in. The electricity was back again, but this time, Edward didn't pull away, as fast as he could have. He actually lingered.  
" Yes, from what I hear from the other students, she's naturally like that." Dr.Cullen turned away.  
Edward let go of me. He held my hand, and helped me stnd straight again.  
"We need to talk."I told him.  
" Uh oh, that's always the start of a bad conversation. Come on." He replied, leading me outside of the room, into the hallway of the hospital.  
" How did you do that? You...and...car...and...you...and your arm and...and..." He put a cold finger to my lips. When he took it away, I felt my skin still tingling.  
" It was an adrenaline rush. It's actually very common."  
"Then why did you tell me to move over, and then you pulled the car closer?" I asked." You sounded really calm! And, you held out your arm, and the car bent _around_ it!"  
" That was your imagination." He said, picking at my sanity. " Your truck's open door made that dent." I remembered that I was getting into my truck when the van came. I probably left the car door open, and there was a possiblity that it was the truck door that made the dent. It was more possible than the dent being made by Edward's arm.  
" And, you were six parking spots away, and then, you just suddenly appeared next to me!" I whispered.  
"You must have hit your head harder than Carlisle thought. I was standing right next to you Liza!" He whispred back.  
" But I saw you! And Mike said that he didn't see you there until they pulled the van away!"  
" So...You're saying that you think, I ran over to you in less than a second, from six parking spots away, saved you with my arm, and then lifted the van _closer_ to us?" His tone questioned my sanity. Dor the second time now.  
" If you did, I wouldn't tell anyone. I promise." I said, now desperate to find out how he had done it.  
" No, you'll tell people."  
"I know how to keep my promises, Edward." I said. Then I muttered "Unlike you." under my breath. He glared at me.  
" I only promised to shut you up. I didn't want anyone to over hear." He snapped.  
" Why didn't you want anyone to hear then? I thought you said it was normal for an adrenaline rush!" I whispered.  
" I didn't want a whole production, everyone to freak out and stuff. That's all!" Edward said, not looking into my eyes.  
"Why aren't you looking at me? You're lying. And I know it. I'll find out what you're trying to hide Edward-" My heart skipped again." But I won't tell anyone, because I promised before." I said, turning away, towards the waiting room. I was sure that Jeanette was going to be there, panicked and scared. I also remembered what Dr.Cullen had said, and turned to face him again.  
"What did your father mean by: From what I hear from the other students? Is anyone in the waiting room from our school?"  
He smiled, and then started to chuckle. " The whole school is out there. Well, at least our whole grade. And some seniors." He said this the last part with a bitter tone.  
"Oh no...oh God..." I said. I was starting to have a panic attack. Did everyone really just come to see how I was doing? If I was still alive? Most of my grade hasn't even talked to me. And they come to see if I'm still alive?  
" Stop freaking out. It's okay. I'll accompany you out there to meet Jeanette."  
" That'll just make them stare more!" I said, panicked.  
" Fine then...I guess you can just go by yoursel-"  
"No! Just...cover me...They'll see me on Monday at school!" I interuppted. He grinned, glad that I had given in.  
"Fine. I'll cover you. Just get next to me, and try to match my steps. I'll put half of my jacket over you so you'll go with out anyone knowing it' you." He sighed.  
And that was exactly what we did. I had to get closer to him, almost hugging him, and he put his jacket, and arm over me. People didn't see who I was. They probably thought I may have been Britt, because of my height, and the fact that he covered my hair as well.  
We finally got to the end of the waiting room, where Jeanette was standing.  
"Is she okay Edward?" She asked. My heart jumped again. I was getting tired of this. He chuckled under his breath. By our close proximity, he probably felt my heart.  
" Lets go outside." He said. He must have been gesturing toward my body because Jeanette obeyed and followed, calmly.  
When we got out of the parking lot, Edward uncovered me. Jeanette spinned me around, and gave me a tight hug. She lifted me from the ground.  
"Um...Aunt Jeanette?" I struggled to say. I was facing Edward, and Jeanette had her back to him. He smiled, teasingly. I didn't even bother to glare. I just gave an embaressed smile, and blushed. When Jeanette let me breath again, she rushed over to Edward and gave him a hug. I then smiled teasingly back, and he glared.  
"Thank you so much for saving her!" My aunt said to him.  
" It was no problem Cheif Morales." He prononced the Hispanic name prefectly.  
" Thank you" They pulled apart, and he gave her a crooked smile. My heart lept, and his eyes went to mine.  
" I'll see you around town." Edward said to us, smiling.  
"You go on ahead into the car Aunt Jeanette." I said. I wanted to tell Edward said. His smile faded.  
" What?" He said, in an annoyed tone.  
" I want to let you know that I will find out."  
" I wished you wouldn't try. And I should have stopped this before." Stopped what? I thought." We shouldn't be friends. I'm not good for you."  
" Fine then. But I will find out. And I will keep my promise. We don't have to be friends then, but I will find out." I said turning away. I was pissed off.  
Edward smiled again. As I opened the car door, I turned back. His face was serious. But his voice hinted friendliness. Probably for Jeanette's benefit.  
" I'll see you on Monday then." He said. His face was grim. He turned and walked away.  
Jeanette pulled out of the parking space, and started to drive home.  
" That accident is going to be on the news tonight. I can tell you that." She said.  
" Yeah...I know." I frowned.  
I was still thinking about what Edward had said. I needed to find out his secret. His warning had a tone that hinted that he was dangerous. I had to find out what he meant, and his secret. When we arrived home, I locked myself in my room, and tried to think of explainations. I only had a few. But, I thought maybe one of his comments on them would maybe get me a little closer to finding out the mystery. But I had a whole weekend to figure it out. And that was what the proble was. I wouldn't be able to see him for two days. Over that time, his anger towards me could be multiplied. That, I was afraid of.


	6. Chapter 5: Going Crazy

_**A/N: Please! I would really appreciate it if you give me some feedback on this story/Chapter. I don't care if it's constructive critisism or something that you liked. Please, Just give me feedback! I want to know what you guys want or don't want in this story. **_

**_PS. Sorry I have taken so long to put this up. I was ( and still am ) going through a horrid writers block. BUT! I will have chapter 6 and 7 up faster than I took to post this one. I promise!_**

Chapter 5: Going Crazy

The next morning, I was a mess. I hadn't slept well, due to the fact that I had dreamt of what might have appened if Edward Cullen hadn't saved me from that truck. I was just grateful that today was a Saturday. I went down stairs after I had gotten dressed and ready to do something. Anything. When I saw the flowers on the table. Jeanette had left to go with her friends somewhere. I read the note that was attached to the roses.

_Dear Liza, _

_I'm really, really sorry that I almost run you over. I'm thanking God right now that Cullen was there to save you. I hope that I might not be to forward in asking you this, and that I might not be dissrupting any plans you've already had for tomarrow, but do you want to o to the movies? I just want to try and make up for what I almost did. Again, I'm really sorry.  
Please consider it, because I just want to make it up to you. It's not like a date. Just a make up for almost killing you. Please! You know what number to call, cause the student directory came out in the mail this morning. Please! Consider it._

_Sincerely _

_Mike Dretly_

Wow...I never thought that some one would try to make up a almost murder, by taking someone out to the movies. But I didn't care what he had almost done. He didn't kill me, so what was the point. I didn't like make up gifts, even if he had almost killed me. So, I went to the mail box, and checked for the directory. Sure enough, it was there, in a light yellow color. I opened it, and looked for his last name in the D-section. I found the number, and called him with Jeanettes home phone. The first ring hadn't even sounded when the phone was picked up. Was he waiting for me to call?

"Hello? Liza?" Yes. He was waiting for me to call.  
"Hey Mike. Listen-"  
"You can't come right?" His voice sounded defeated.  
"Oh, no! I can! I just...have to do something that day. But, I can get it done quickly!" I lied. I didn't want to go to the movies with him. But, I also just wanted to get this whole "making it up to you" kind of thing done with.  
" Oh! Okay...what time should I pick you up then?"  
" Four or Five." I said. I wanted to avoid that whole date atmoshpere the night has.  
"Okay. What movie do you want to see?"  
"Whatever there is playing. What ever you want."  
"Okay then. I'll see you then. Bye." His voice sounded glad.  
"Bye." I said it as bluntly as I could. He hung up, and then I did as well. I dreaded tomarrow. I looked at the school directory. Then, I got a sick and stupid idea.  
"Section c...section c..." I said to myself. When I finally got to the section, I searched and searched for the name that made my heart skip.  
"Cullen!"  
"Cullen what?" Jeanette said, from the door. She had bags in her hands, full of food.  
"Cullen...Edward, I thought maybe I should call him to thank him. But I don't think I will, I'll just thank him on Monday." I truthfully said. Well, partly truthful. I wasn't going to call him to thank him. I was going to pester him into telling me what he really was. But then I remembered his angry face. I quickly decided not to anger him further. He would be pissed off on Monday, that's for sure.  
"Oh." Jeanette said."So, I see you go the flowers. Who are they from?" As if she hadn't already read the note. It was just a peice of paper, and no envelope to cover it.  
"Mike, he said he wanted to invite me to the movies to make up for almost killing me. I'm going tomarrow with him."  
"He's a nice boy Liza. You should consider dating him."  
"Well, I'll find out if I like him or not tomarrow then, I guess." Angry at her trying to set me up with someone, I left with the flowers up stairs, to go to my room.

When I finally got up there, I layed my head on my pillow and tried to sleep again. But I was restless. So, I got up again, and went to the computer that Jeanette had gotten for me for a thirteenth birthday present. I visted her for the first summer she had spent here. Three years ago. I had packed it with me, from New York and took it here. Thank God Jeanette had had internet connection.  
I got onto my favorite video site. Youtube. I searched for songs and video that would make me feel a bit better. Thankfully I found one. I started to listen to it, and closed my eyes. It ended after four minutes and two seconds. My favorite song, from my favorite movie franchise. Pirates of the Caribbean. I had day-dreamed of being able to work on the fourth movie for so long. But, I knew it was impossible for me to. But that was about, maybe a year or two ago. I looked at the comments left on the page and then youtubed another song. By the time I had relaxed, it was dinner time. I guessed Jeanette had ordered pizza or something because she called down for dinner.  
As I ran down the stairs, I almost tripped, but luckily caught myself, and avoided having to go to the hospital again, in the same week. I smelled the pizza in the air. I hadn't noticed before, but I was starving.

"Any homework?"  
"Nah. Only a paper that's due on Wednsday, and I'm done. I finished the day they assigned it."  
"Did you read over it? Check over it? Edit?"  
" I read over it five times, and edited while I read."  
"Oh...Okay. Liza?"  
"Um hm?" My mouth had been full of pizza at the moment.  
" Why did you get so upset when I told you, you should date Mike?" She looked serious.  
" Well...I just don't like him." I told her. "Hey...Were you upset when you heard me say Cullen? You sounded abit upset."  
" I would never be upset with them! I know a lot of girls like him, and their hearts are shattered with his high standards."  
" Is that why everyone avoids them at school and stuff?" I asked, now with serious curiosity.  
" No. The kids down in La Push started telling rumors about them."  
"What were the rumors?"  
" Dumb little stupid stories. It's very dumb. Don't worry about it. The Cullens are actually very nice."

But worry about it was all I could do that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how Edward had saved me from the van. How his moods changed, his pale skin, his and his family's beauty and his electric yet ice cold touch. And how their eyes changed colors. As I got into my raggy old sweat pants I sleep in, and my ripped up shirt, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. But when I layed down, I snapped my mind to something that really mattered. The date that I had with Mike tomarrow. Ugh...I knew he would try to treat it like a date. But I would try to ignore the fact that his arm woud try to go around me at one point, and he would try to probably kiss me. I shuddered under the bed's covers. And before I knew it, I was asleep.  
The next morning, was a nightmare. My contacts wouldn't go in right, leaving my eyes puffy and red, and facial mask ran out. I growled at it, and then bruashed my teeth. I had to go get more lotion. But, I had noticed the clock. It was almost one. Had I slept that late? I ran downstairs, and almost tripped again, saving my leg some pain, and ran to the fridge. On it, was an attached note that told me my aunt would be back at one thirty, and that she had gone to the library. Of course, I knew that the library was very limited, and smiled. I hoped that she wasn't getting a book that wasn't very well known. But, maybe since the two years I hadn't visited, they may have stocked up. I doubted it. I didn't have time to go get my facial mask. I only went to get something if I had to get more than one thing.  
Ten minutes later, Jeanette showed up. We said hello to each other, and I ran back up stairs after finishing my breakfast. I was on the computer, until the doorbell rang. It was three thirty. I groaned. I knew it was Mike at the door and he was coming to try and convince me to forgive him, which I already had. And trying to convince me that we should probably date. I knew what he was trying to do.

I pulled my jacket over myself and opened the door.  
" Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said, with fake happiness. I had fooled him.  
"So...we're going to see The Dark Knight...Have you seen it before?"  
"No, actually, I haven't." I lied again. I guess I was being convincing, because he kept on going.  
"Yeah. I've seen it before. But, I thought you might not have seen it, because it's about a comic book character."  
" Oh." I wanted to argue so much. Just because I was a girl, I thought, he thinks I wouldn't watch a movie with comic book characters. He was getting worse and worse. When we finally got to the car, I don't know why I noticed, but he didn't even open up the car door for me. I might be a feminist, and think that girls could do alot of things without a mans help, but I also appreciated the chivalry a guy may have, when opening a door for me. Of course, I have never really experienced a guy holding the door open for _me_. But I liked the idea of it.

The car ride was very very quiet. We hadn't talked the whole way. I thought he would be chatting me up. We parked in the very front of the theatre, and moved to go inside. Out of habit, I looked around the parking lot for a certain shiny silver volvo. And there it was. But someone else could have a shiny silver volvo like Edward right? And the same license plate as well?

"Oh crap!" I whispered.  
" Huh? What did you say?" Mike asked me. He hadn't noticed me looking around the parking lot.  
"Nothing." I answered quickly.  
"Oh...I thought you said something to me. I guess it was just the wind or something."  
We reached the little place where you buy the tickets. He paid my ticket, and then tried to put his hand in mine. I kept my hand in my pocket, pretending I didn't notice. When we got to the conscession stand I saw them Well, three sevenths of them. The Cullen boys, the ones in High School were standing by tables, set up to use for waiting for someone. Jasper looked at his watch and murmered to the others. They got up from their seats and they looked up, to see me, standing there with Mike, frowning. I looked at them, and waved, giving a sad smiled. Emmett laughed, and gestured for me to come over.

"Hey...Mike, I'm going over to talk to Emmett okay? We're good friends." I was exaggerating the term "good friends".  
"Hey Liza. What's up?" Emmett said to me, glancing over at Mike.  
"He offered to take me to a movie to make up for almost killing me." I glanced at Edward. He looked up, sighed and joined in the conversation.  
" Ah...It seems like he doesn't think so." He chuckled.  
" Yeah...he seems a little...excited." Jasper's face had a smile that you would know he was making fun of someone.  
"So which movie are you guys seeing?" Emmett asked.  
"The Dark Knight. I've already seen it. It was good, so I told him I hadn't seen it before, so we could get this done with." I said.  
"We're seeing that too." Jasper said. "Do you want to sit near us, so we can make sure he doesn't try to put his hand around you or something?" Edward glanced at him, a look of warning in his eyes.  
"That...would actually be great." I said. "Are you sure it wont be a bother?"  
" It's no problem Liza. We just don't want him to get any ideas." Emmett said looking at Edward.  
"Thanks. I'll go tell him." I replied, thankfully.  
I skipped over to Mike.  
" Guess what? The Cullens are watching the same movie we are."  
"Thats great." Mike said sarcastically.  
" They want to sit with us."  
"Why?" He asked, his voice implying that the idea was stupid.  
"We're friends remember?" I told him. I looked around the theatre. casually. "If you really don't want them to, then I guess I'll go tell them." I said, ascting sad about his decison.  
"No, no! It's okay! Since they're your good friends and all, they can sit with us. It's not like this is a date or anything." He sighed. I turned around and smiled. My plan had worked.  
I skipped back to the Cullen boys, almost tripping over my own foot.  
"Ow! He said you can if you want." I looked at them.  
"Sure. But I want to sit next to him. If he gets any ideas, I'll just glance at him, and he won't even give it a second thought." Said Emmett happily.  
" Me and Edward will sit next to you, so he can't put his arm around you." Jasper added. Edward gave him a look that screamed that he was protesting against the idea. Jasper smiled. I think they were setting it all up.  
When we got to the theatre room, the seating arrangements were as planned. They acted all friendly with Mike, (Mike was very surprised at their sudden friendliness) and Edward sat next to me, Jasper on my other side. Edward and Jasper's fists were balled up tight. I took one of my hair ties one my right hand and went to put my hair up.  
"Don't. Your hair looks good today." Edward said to me. I made a confused face, and he noticed it.  
"Why the sudden niceness? I thought you were mad at me from Friday."  
" Well, I decided that if I'm going to have to live with you, I might as well talk to you." He sighed. " But you really should try to stay away from me. And my family." He warned.  
" It wasn't me who told me to sit with them on Friday, was it?" I remembered Friday's lunch.  
" I know. But still. You should really try to stay away from me." He sighed. Just as I was about to protest, the lights went off, and the trailers began. Of course no one talks during the trailers, because we all want to see what future movie we would want to see.  
The theatre was dark, and I felt Edwards eyes on my face. I glanced at his fist. It was in crossed arms, as mine were. I hadn't noticed my arms until that moment. But when I put my arms by my side, I wanted to reach out and touch Edwards face.

_"Why so serious?"_ I heard the Joker say. It was hard to concentrate on what the screen was showing. I was sure Edward was feeling the same way, because he was very tense."  
Finally, the movie ended. I was sure Edward was pissed off more than he was when we last talked. But the anger was more aimed at his two brothers.

"Lets go." Edward said impatiently. He glanced at me, and then looked at his brothers once more. Mike looked at me, his eyes full of sorrow, for them interupting our movie make up date. Jasper and Emmett got up from their seats in a flash, noticing Edward's anger towards them.  
"It was nice seeing you again Liza. Let's go." Edward said, turning away.  
"See you on Monday, Liza." Jasper said, snickering.  
"Bye..." I said, quietly. Damn it. Now I was left with Mike alone.  
"So...That was strange...What was up with them?"  
" Dunno...Hey Mike?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Can you just drive me home. I'm feeling sick." I made myself think mayonaise. That always got me pale. Sickly pale. " I think I'm going to be sick." I told him.  
" To much popcorn?"  
" Yeah." I lied. Again, I was grateful for my ability to act.  
" Oh. Okay. What time are you expected to be home?"  
" Jeanette didn't set a limit. But I really am feeling sick. I might have to stay home tomarrow. But probably not." By this time, we were exiting the theatre and walking to the car.  
" Oh. Well I hope you feel better." The rest of the ride home was quiet. He didn't even try to lighten the mood with music. The minutes that passed felt like hours. But finally we arrived to Jeanette's house. I opened the door and hurried out. It looked like it was going to rain again. I sighed and went to close the door. I noticed that Mike had turned off the car and gotten out. I turned around. Was he expecting me to...  
" Liza?"  
"Yup?"  
" Uh...I hope you feel better." We were walking to the door. He was awfully close to me. I made a face.  
" Yeah. Me too. My stomach act up like this alot. Well...whenever I eat popcorn." I made myself get pale again.  
We stopped at the door. It was twilight hour. It was almost dark, but not quite.  
Mike hesitated to speak. He was getting closer.  
" I hope the Cullens didn't ruin your night."  
" Nah. They're my friends."  
" Oh." He sounded disapointed.  
"I'll see you tomarrow?"  
"Yeah." He said. He leaned in. I pretended not to notice, and turned towards the door. I heard him sigh. But he bought my acting.  
"Okay then. Um...see you tomarrow then...um..bye."  
" Bye." I closed the door as he started to walk back.

I turned away, my back hitting the door. I felt myself gasp. The force that I had hit the door with took my breath away. Can't I go for at least one day without hurting myself? The good thing, was that Mike didn't really get to kiss me. Or put his hand around me. I shuddered at the thought. Thank God that the Cullens were at the theatre. Though, I thought it was a bit strange. That they were there at the same time that we were. Most people go to the movies near the night time. Most of the time, after seven. My trip back from Port Angeles was to quiet. Mike had been intimidated by the Cullens to talk the whole way. Again, I was thanking God for the Cullens exsitence.

After I ate a quick dinner ( A cold slice of pizza from the night before) I ran quickly upstairs and went to bed. I was tired, not only from the long night of worrying that Mike was going to try to make a move, but from being with the Cullens. Resisting the urge to touch Edward's face in the darkness. The electricity between us was unbelievable.

I dreamt of only him that night. His face, and his body and how he hated me. Why? Why did he hate me, shy away from me? But I slept restlessly. Tossing and turning. I could feel myself getting colder in my dreams. Scared for some reason. But I forgot that in the morning. My whole dream went to waste when I woke up. I hurridly got ready and almost ran to my truck. I was running late.  
The day flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. The Cullens ignored me (except for Emmett and Jasper, who were waving to me from their lunch table.) Britt and Alice seemed in a horrible mood ( which is rare for Britt, because she is always happy.) And Edward pretended to not notice me ( though I caught him glancing at me once or twice.) I was angry that he had lied to me in the theatre. He wasn't going to talk to me, even though he had to live with me. We spent the whole day ignoring each other. The whole week went by. Then two weeks went by. None of the Cullens talked to me. At all. It felt like forever when they hadn't talked to me in a month. I was getting mad.

Thats when we got news of the school dance. Girls choice. I groaned when Jessica told me. Tyler had been all over me the whole time I hadn't talked to _them,_ so of course, Jessica had to ask permission to ask him to the dance.  
" Of course Jessica, you can go ahead and ask Tyler to the dance." I said. Ugh...Did she really think that I even paid attention to anything that Tyler said to me over the past month? I didn't pay attention to anything except for English, biology (especially biology) and gym. But gym these days were going on without Britt. She skipped probably, or got Edward to persuade the office for another time.  
" Hey...um...Liza?" I heard Jessica ask me one day in trig. " Do you want to go dress shopping with me and Taylor on Friday?" I hated Taylor.  
" Is Emily going? Can I ask her? I have a good idea actually. I'm not going to the dance, but-"  
" You're not going to the dance?" Jessica didn't hide her surprise well.  
" No. But I have some good set ups. Since you and Tyler might be going together, Taylor and Mike could go together." My two most hated people.  
" Why aren't you going to the dance?" Jessica asked me. Curiosity in her eyes.  
" I'm going to be out of town." I lied. " But I can go dress shopping with you and Taylor." I shrugged it off. Taylor couldn't be that bad, could she?  
" Oh. Okay. Oh, we're going on Sunday. And the beach trip is Saturday." I suddenly remembered the beach trip that was planned weeks ago. " To La Push...Remember?" She acted like I was stupid.  
" Yeah. I remember. I just remember it being planned...what weeks ago?" I asked her.  
" Yeah. Tyler finally got permission from his parents to meet at his parents store." She said, as though I should already know this.  
It was finally lunch time. I paid attention to the table that_ they _normally sat at. Only _he_ was missing. As I walked in the cafeteria, I saw him looking at me. He looked down, and then looked at his normal table. I frowned. Did he expect me to sit with him today. Again?  
His eyes glanced at me again, and he saw that he caught my full and undivided attention. He gestured to me to sit with him. Jessica wasn't as rude as before. Not as surprised. But still, her eyes were large as dinner plates on her face. Taylor was next to me in the lunch line.  
" _You_ aren't _seriously _going to sit with _him __**alone**_, are you?" She asked, rudely. Yeah. She was that bad.  
" No." I answered her kindly. She rolled her eyes.  
" I don't get why he likes _you_." Taylor said. Someone laughed from behind. I turned and noticed Britt giggling. Could she hear us? They weren't that far from the lunch line, so it was possible.  
" Well...He just does." I turned from her and made a face. I wanted to turn around and tell her off. But my better judgement told me not to. No need to make a scene.

I ignored Edward, trying to get me to sit with him. He hadn't talked to me, so why should I be the one to go to him? He should come to me. When I came to the table, everyone looked like an awkward moment had just happened. Tyler was sitting as far away as he could from Jessica. They all looked at me, and then looked away. I sat down, the only seat next to Mike. I groaned.  
Mike tried to make conversation with me. I told all of them at the table that I felt sick. But I was just, getting better by the minute. It was a weird kind of sickness that sometimes happened over the weekend, I lied. They believed me. I smiled and just sat there, hugging my stomach pretending that I was sick, making myself pale.  
It was finally biology. I took my seat next to _him_ and ruffled my hair. _He_ tensed up next to me and looked away. The Mrs.Medly was running late for class. Another teacher came in, and told us that we had fifteen minutes to talk, while she came. I looked around, and in about three seconds, Tyler was next to me, sitting on a lab table that was next to mine and _his_. Edward's head tilted to the side, near me. He smiled, shook his head like he was laughing at someone. I ignored him.  
" So...Liza?"  
" Um hm?"  
" Jessica asked me to go to the dance with her."  
" That's great! So you guys are going together than, right?"  
"Um...Well I told her that I'm going to think about it."  
Horror struck me. Damn it.  
" Why is that?" I looked down at my shoelace.  
" Well...I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the dance."  
" Why were you wondering that?" The seconds the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them.  
" Well, I thought we were friends and all, and that maybe-"  
" I'm sorry Tyler. That was rude. I thought that Jessica might have told everyone that I was missing the dance. I'm going to be out of town."  
" Where are you going?"  
" Seattle. I want to get some clothing and books and stuff like that. They don't have a very great selection of things over here."  
" Oh. Okay. Maybe next time."  
" Maybe." I looked down again, and rolled my eyes. I knew I was being cruel. But this was annoying. Mike, Tyler, they were both intersted in me. Why _me_? I know I'm different looking than alot of people. Even in New York I was different. But I don't think I'm pretty at all. To someone I might be interesting. I don't think I am at all in any way, shape or form, interesting. But that was my opinion. I felt different from everyone, but that was how most teenagers felt, right?

I felt Edward's eyes on me. I sighed, looked up, and saw him smiling his crooked smile, not showing his teeth yet. But the smile still made my heart thump just a bit louder. His smile deepened, his teeth now showing.  
" What do you want Edward?" I said. I was now irritated.  
" I just...Was wondering why you ignored me today at lunch."  
"Because Edward. You ignored me this whole month. Your whole family ignored me. And I thought you were just kidding." I lied at the last part. I didn't want to sit with him. He ignored me. He was an ass to me. He believed my lie. I didn't know why I didn't tell him the truth. So I decided I wouldn't spare his feelings, for he hadn't spared mine.  
" Actually, thats a lie. I didn't want to sit with you."  
" Why?" He asked. He looked troubled now.  
" 'Cause I thought that in the hospital-" I hesitated. " You told me to get away from you. You were...mean...to me. And at the theatre you lied to me. You said you would talk to me." I made a confused face. I sounded so childish.  
" If you were trying to get away from me, than why did you keep on glancing at my table throughout the whole month we ignored you?"  
" Because. I was curious...about..."  
" About what?"  
" If...If you'd try to get me to sit with you again." I sighed.  
" But I did today. I don't get it."  
" Me neither." I said. I was confused.  
" Liza?"  
"Yeah?" I looked at him. His eyes were turning more to a dark oynx color. They weren't the green that they were two weeks ago. Or when we last talked, at the movies.  
" You really should stay away from me. I'm not good for you. I'm glad you were mad at me today, though some part of me wanted you to sit with me. I basically thought: if I'm already going to go to Hell, why not do it as throughly as possible?"  
" What?" I looked at him. I was sure my face was full of confusion. I tried to compose my face back to it's anger at him. But his words confused me to much.  
" It's a good thing you don't know what I mean. You would be running out of the door screaming if you knew."  
"What?" I looked down at the table. " What are you trying to say?"  
" You wouldn't understand."  
" It's really annyoing you know." I commented. Class finally started. Mrs. Medly walked in and told us to take a text book from the back. Edward got me mine, but I didn't thank him. I was still trying to figure out what he meant. He slipped me a note from under the table.  
_**I wish you wouldn't try to figure out what I meant. -Edward**_  
**_Too bad. We don't all get what we wish for.-Liza  
_**My hand writing looked childish next to his. For the next hour, we read out of the book. Something about how the body needs blood. And the different types of blood types there are. I felt Edward tense up beside me. His jaw set, his first clenched, his back straight, and his mouth in a straight line. The discussion about blood made me feel sick. The smell always made me sick. And thinking of the smell made me pale. My imagination would basically make me believe I was smelling blood. But I tried not to pay attention to what the book said about blood. The truth was, I didn't care for the information about blood. I hated blood. The sight of it was okay. But the smell...ugh...it made me shudder to just think about it.  
Class finally ended. I was surprised to see that Edward was still sitting next to me. He usually darted out of the door as soon as class was done.  
" Liza? You really should stay away from me." Edward said.  
" You shouldn't be so polite, when you're just trying to say that you regret it."  
" Regret what?"  
"Saving me." I said. He was pissing me off.  
" You think I regret saving your life?" I looked back at him. He looked angry. Outraged.  
"Yes. I do." I said turning to get my books.  
" You're wrong then. You don't know anything at all."  
I turned. The whole class was already outside of the room. The teacher was in the hallway. I picked my books up, angry at what he had said, and then rushed outside. Every step I made noted that I was angry. Of course, being as clumsy as I was, right when I was about to exit, my notebook dropped. And as I bent to grab it back up, quickly, all my books dropped. I stood there for a second, not bothering to pick them up for only a second, and then bent to get them. To my surprise, they were stacked up, perfectly. And one, pale hand was putting the last one up with impossible speed. I blinked, and the last book was on top of the pile, where it wasn't a blink before.  
" Here." Edward said, picking it up, now at human speed, and handing them to me. I was still bending down, and I straightened up.  
" How did you do that?"  
" Do what?" He said, playing stupid. I looked at his astonishing face. He really had confusion on it.  
" Never mind. Thank you." I said, making a face, my voice dripping venom and rudeness.  
" Your welcome." His voice copied my tone.  
Gym was next. I looked for Britt in my class. She was there, looking at me. I started to walk up to her, but in one blink, she was gone. I felt my jaw drop, confusion was on my face again. I closed my mouth. I am so crazy. I must have imagined all of this. I shook that thought out of my head. I was not crazy. Britt was there just a second ago. I must have...must have...I couldn't think of anything to describe what I must have thought. I tried to ignore the fact that the only possible excuse for her sudden disapearence, literally right before my eyes, was my mind making up illusions.  
I saw here again and again throughout gym class, but the second I would even lean towards where she was standing, she was gone. I once tried to go and talk to the gym teacher, and saw Britt around where the teacher was. So I casually, trying not to glance at her, walked up to the gym teacher. I was at a half step, when I noticed she had gone again. She was avoiding me. I was becoming crazy. One or the other, or both. This family had something to hide. I wanted to know desperately what that was. What was their secret? It was driving me mad, keeping me up the whole night. When I arrived to the cafeteria the next day, I was determined to find out. So, I sat with Edward.


	7. Chapter 6: Beach Trip

Chapter 6: Beach Trip

Before lunch had been a nightmare. Not only had Tyler asked me to ask him to go to the dance with him, but so did Mike, Eric and Ryan. Hadn't I told Jessica to tell Taylor to go with Mike? I sighed when I entered the cafeteria. Eric and Ryan had just finished asking me. I thought it was girl choice, I would tell them, but they blushed, and then said they thought the Seattle excuse was just to let Tyler down, nicely.  
I searched for Edward's table. I smiled and walked over.When I sat down, Edward looked up at me from his uneaten food.  
" Hello Miss Liza." He said. He was grinning. He offered me some food. " I'm not hungry."He explained. Yeah right! I had to keep that in mind, while I was trying to figure out his secret. He was _never_ hungry.  
"So...To what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?" Edward was grinning at me. I was in a bad mood, I hadn't slept all night, because I was up, trying to think of what Edward was hiding.  
" I can't sleep. Thats why. You are keeping me from sleeping!" I told him.  
" I'm not keeping you from anything. At all...Why can't you sleep?" He asked, now interested. " What, do you keep thinking of me? Is that why you're blaming your lack of sleep on me?"  
" I was trying to figure out what the hell you are hiding from me." I whispered. He seemed to have heard it. He started chuckling.  
" Any theories?"  
" I have a few. But I won't tell you."  
" How about, I give you two clues, and you give me two theories?"  
" You give me two answers and I give you two theories." I told him. I was getting grumpier.  
" Fine. You go first." He replied. He looked afraid of what I was going to ask him.  
" What are you?"  
" Next." He said, bluntly.  
" No fair!"  
" Next." He repeated.  
" Fine...Why won't you tell me?"  
" Because it'd dangerous. I don't want you in danger." He said this with true sincerity in his eyes. I blushed. He was observing my face.  
" Okay...Um...Why would it be dangerous for me to know what you and your family were?" I was trying to get one hint, at least from his words.  
" Because you can get killed. Even though it looks like you can do that with our "secret" or not. You're a magnet for danger." He smiled that perfectly beautiful crooked smile. My heart was racing. His words tempted me even more, to find out what he was.  
" Now...Two of your theories." he grinned.  
" Okay. But promise you won't laugh!"  
" I won't laugh." He said, smiling.  
" Promise!"  
" I _promise _I won't laugh." He rolled his eyes.  
" You and your family are evil scientists and when something went horribly wrong when you were mixing chemicals, you all became strong, beautiful, and fast."  
" Nope. You're very unoriginal. That sounds like...what was that old little kid show?"  
" The Power Puff Girls?"  
" Yeah...Oh, And I wasn't bitten by a radio-active spider, and kryptonite doesn't effect me." He started to chuckle. I gave him a sour, disaproving look.  
" Ok. You're Batman." I said. That was my last theory.  
" No. But what if I'm not the super hero? What if I'm the villian? What if I'm the Joker?"  
" I've always liked the Joker better, to tell you the truth. His whole personality. And his evilness." I said. I _was_ telling the truth. Edward frowned. He looked at me, questioning my sanity. "What? It's true! I've always liked the Joker better. When I was young, I used to want to be the villian, trying to kill the Princesses. I liked Cruella De Vil! I wanted to be the Queen, in _Snow White_! And, I didn't like Cinderella and most princesses because they were blonde or red heads, and if they weren't blonde or red headed, they had to have a prince come and save them. I was a pretty messed up child." I explained. I had said too much. He was doubled over, laughing.  
" You...are one messed up girl." He said, after he was done cracking up at how I had freaked out.  
" I didn't like it that _all_ the princesses were blonde. I didn't like it when the stuck girls would just _wait_ for their Prince to save them. I liked Mulan, because she fought. She tried to get out of the mess by herself. She didn't need a man." I didn't know why I thought of this when I was younger. But I have always been an independent person. And more matured for my age.  
" Wow...You really are different." Edward said. I had remembered the day that he had saved me from the van. I had tried to get away, to save myself. If he wasn't there though, I would be dead. At least I tried to get out trouble. I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was leaving. It was time for biology, for Edward and me at least.  
" We have to go." I said, stuffing down the red apple that was on Edward's tray- that he had offered me.  
" I'm not going."  
" You're skipping?" Even in New York, when Most of the school would do that, I was always afraid of getting caught.  
" Yeah. It's healthy to skip once in a while."  
" Why today?" I asked.  
" There doing blood tests." He said. He looked away from me. I shuddered. I hated the smell of blood.  
" So. You don't like the smell of blood either, huh?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.  
" Humans can't smell blood." He said, confused by what I had said.  
" I can. So you don't like the _sight_ of it?" I asked him.  
" Yeah..." He said, a bit confused.  
" That's why you're skipping?" I asked him.  
" Yeah." He answered. " Do you want to skip with me?" He asked.  
" Well...I guess. I doubt Mrs. Medly will give me a nose plug. She'll probably think that humans can't smell blood too."  
" Is that why you had a nose plug when we were disecting those frogs?"  
" Yeah." I said, a bit surprised that he remembered.  
" I thought that was because you smelled the frog...and the pus." Edward still looked confused. The cafeteria was now all empty-except for us.  
" Are we going to skip, or not? Are we waiting to get caught over here?" I asked. I knew it sounded rude. But I was nervous about a teacher just walking in the cafeteria, and catching us. _Us_. That sounded nice in my mind.  
" Yeah, sure. To my car then?" He asked if it was okay with me. I didn't see why it wouldn't be okay with me. Then,I realized, he must have thought that I might have interpreted it like he was coming on to me. But I knew Edward and the Cullens were not like that.  
"Yeah." I took in a deep breath. That one car, the one I searched for everyday since I had first seen he owned it, was where I was going right now. To be with him. Well...to talk to him at least. I wasn't that slutty. I did like him. But I wouldn't throw myself at him. I had to shake the thoughts from my head. He probably didn't like me back, so why bother even thinking about him _possibly_ liking _me_.  
We arrived at the car just seven minutes later. We had dodged five teachers, Edward, somehow knowing exactly when they would come, where they would come from, and where we had to hide to keep out of their sight. He opened the door for me, I smiled politely and awkwardly, and he closed the door. A few seconds later, he was next to me, in the driver's seat.  
" Can we put some music on?" I asked him.  
" Sure." He and I both reached for the radio. But our hands didn't touch. Before I could blink, his hands were held back, as if he hadn't reached in the first place. I ignored it, and asked him what type of music he liked.  
" I dunno. Rap is okay. But I'd rather have heavy metal or rock." He answered.  
" Me too. I like classical too though." I told him.  
" Classical?" He looked stunned.  
" Yeah. Why are you surprised? You don't like it?" I looked at him. He was looking up from his long thick lashes, at me. Observing me.  
" No, I like classical too. I just didn't think you'd like classical."  
" Do I look like a girl who wouldn't?" I asked him, a little self concious. I wanted him to think I looked like what he liked. I wanted to look like what he wanted me too look like. I was very desperate, and I realized that just then.  
" No...No, it's just that most people our age wouldn't like it."  
" Oh. Well, that's true." I looked away. His eyes on my face were making it harder for me to breathe.  
" I know that it is rude asking someone's age, especially a woman's, but how old are you, Liza?" Edward asked me. He seemed interested.  
" Sixteen. Hardly a woman. I went through kindergarden early. I started at four."  
" Oh." He didn't say his age. He wasn't going to volenteer his age. to me.  
" So...how old are you Edward?" My heart jumped when I said his name. He grinned, again like he could hear it. His face then got serious.  
" I'm eighteen." He said.  
" Then you should be a senior, right?"  
" Well...no. I started late." He smiled. His lips curved like it was an inside joke, something I wouldn't get. His teeth gleamed, perfectly white. I made sure to close my mouth more often when he was around. My teeth were okay, but were faintly tinted yellow. I frowned. His teeth were perfect and his sister's were perfect. He was used to being around perfection. I wasn't even close to any of their perfection.  
" What are you thinking?"  
" That I would never-" I cut myself off. I couldn't tell him the truth! What would I say then? Oh Edward, you and your family are so perfect! I want to be perfect too! I am so desperately wanting to catch your eye, even though I know it would never, ever happen! You're so perfect and I'm not! " Never...be able to get over the fact that this is my first time ever skipping." Nice save! I congratulated myself. He seemed to buy it.  
" I'm your first?" The way he worded it sounded funny. He noticed as well. " I mean, the first person you've skipped with? First to convince you to skip?" He chuckled.  
" Yeah." I chuckled too.  
" Sorry. It's to easy to be with you. To talk to you." Edward told me. His eyes burned a hole in my face, his intense stare driving me mad. It was funny, because out of all the conversations we'd had, this was the first one where he had stumbled over his words. Was he nervous? I looked at his body, and his fist. His body was leaned away from me, his fists were clenched. He decided to open the window.  
" Let's listen to some music." He said, reaching for a case on the floor, next to my foot. I grabbed it, and handed it to him. Our skin touched and the shock of electricity that I felt made my heart jump. His cold skin, against mine was incredible. He pulled it away, gently, and took out a CD. It looked familiar. I recognized it from my own car.  
" _Aerosmith_? You like them too?" I asked him. He looked up at me.  
" Yeah. They're cool."  
" Yeah. My favorite is _Walk this way_. Some people like it, but most of the people I've met don't." I was talking to much. I tried to make a mental note to keep quiet. That would add to the awkwardness, but take away from him noticing I was nervous.  
" I like that song too..." He let the song come on, and we listened to it. It filled the awkward silence, and it helped me to concentrate on what was really happening. So, Edward and I were in a car, alone...together. We're listening to music, and we have the same favorite song. I sighed. He wasn't hitting on me. Some part of me was relieved, I didn't want to deal with all this drama. Not real life drama anyway. The other part of me was very upset. I felt myself frown. He didn't like me. He never would. I would have to get the idea of him, with me, out of my head. The song ended. Another one of my favorites came on, and I moved my mouth to the words. He started humming to it, his sweet velvet voice making goose bumps rise on my arms. He was_ that _good and he wasn't even singing. He noticed me shifting uncomfortably in my seat...his seat.  
" What's wrong?" He asked me, from under his long and thick lashes.  
" Nothing. You have a good voice. I was just thinking about...how much better your voice is than mine."  
" You sing? Let me hear it!" He looked interested in me again.  
" Well...I don't know..." It was his astonishing and eager face that made me do it. I sang a Christina Aguilera song ( I liked her songs, they were fun to sing,) and when I finished, I looked at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth in a smile. He opened his eyes when I stopped and looked at me.  
" You're good." He complimented me. I smiled. I looked at my feet, and he put the music back on, looking outside of the window. The awkwardness was back. I felt like I had to fill the silence with him. It seemed like he wanted to do the same with me, but we both didn't know where to start. I was very nervous. I sang for him, and I had messed up five times, and had to start over twice. I knew he was being nice when he said I was good. And this was just making it harder to think of something to say.  
It seemed like a teen movie. A very dumb one at that. Singing for you crush, and then the next thing I know, we'll probably be falling in love, and sing together in front of everyone, get tons of record deals. It seemed like a_ High School Musical_ thing. I hated that movie. I chuckled. It was a very dark version of that movie. Edward being so pale, so beautiful, and me being the complete opposite. What a happy ending, right?  
" What are you laughing at?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask. I looked at him, smiling. I could feel my face blushing, something you probably couldn't see because of my skin. He had caught me. The only part of _**my**_ _High School Musical_ that I liked was the part of thinking of Edward liking me back.  
" Nothing really. Just was thinking that this was familar to a movie a hate."  
" Which movie?"  
" High School Musical." I felt my eyes roll. It was a reflex.  
" And why were you thinking that? I don't look anything like Zac Effron, not nearly as attractive. Not as many girls want me. Why would it be so similar?" He was looking at me, intensity seeping through his eyes, dripping with a look that made my heart skip again. Not as attractive as Zac Effron? Was he kidding? He must have been, because if he was anywhere near a modeling agency, he would be hired and probably have stolen all the Zac Effron lovers. Zac was nothing compared to Edward. Edward is probably sex personified , compared to Zac Effron. At least in my mind he was.  
He laughed. " Your right. You sang for me. Would you like me to sing to you now?" He joked around. I was sure that he was aware of how insecure I was.  
" You'd beat me by a landslide." I smiled, " So, what's your next class?"  
" Spanish." His velvet voice answered. He looked outside of his window, and then looked back at me.  
" I have gym. I'm just afraid of what Tyler would say to me after. Since...you know, we both skipped."  
" Ah...yeah, he's just dumb. How about, we go to the nurse's office, and you can act sick. I'll drive you home. _If_ you don't feel like doing gym today." Edward looked at me. He was being risky. I could have sworn I saw a look of hunger in his eyes. He hid it very well.  
" Yeah. That sounds good. " I heard myself say. My voice rang in my ears. It was quiet, because Edward had turned off the radio. It was my turn to look outside of the window.  
" Okay then." He said, unbuckling his seat belt, and opening his door. I had only unbuckled my seat belt, when I realized the car door was open for me. Edward was holding it out. I chuckled nervously, and thanked him. He bowed.  
In five minutes, we were at the nurse. I was telling her that I had a head ache. She went to take my temperature, and go to talk to Edward. I looked at them, and quickly took the thermometer out, rubbing it in my hands quickly, until it read 101 degrees. The nurse came to check on me.  
" Oh dear! You should go home! Edward," She called, " Will you be kind enough to drive her home too. I don't think she'll be able to drive. She seems to...ill." She looked at me. I was thinking of mayonaise, and the smell of blood. The thought made my face get pale, and made me want to throw up. The nurse could see that. Edward nodded, and took my hand. We both pulled back for a brief moment, the electricity when our hands touched shocked us both. The nurse's back was turned, and Edward and I were both looking away.  
" Sorry." He whispered, " I didn't mean to shock you."  
" It's okay." My whisper was louder than his. The nurse turned around.  
" I'm sorry dear, what did you say?"  
I composed my face, the feeling of dread hitting me. My feelings seemed to change with what I was trying to act out. " Nothing." I said to her. She told Edward and told him to sign the release form, to get him and me out of school early. He winked at me when he signed his name, grinning ear to ear. And we left, his arm around my waist, my head at his perfect chest, groaning from the headache I was supposed to be suffering from. When we got to the parking lot, I started for the direction of my car.  
" What do you think you're doing?" He asked, " You're not supposed to be driving in your condition young lady!" He joked.  
" I think I can manage to drive home without my headache crashing me into a tree." I said, a bit confused.  
" We have to convince them! Here, give me your keys, and I'll drop your truck off later."  
" Why can't we just go in my truck?"  
" Because, it looks like it'll break in five minutes. Can it even go over sixty?"  
" No. But-"  
" Come on." He said, already walking to his silver volvo. I followed, frowning. He opened the passenger seat's door for me, and he was at his door in a second. I was still going to sit down. He was at his seat faster than I was. I pretended not to notice, that he had gone at an incredible speed. I closed the door, and looked straight ahead. I then realized, after a minute, that we hadn't started moving. I looked at him.  
" Seatbelt." He said. I reached for my seatbelt, and clicked it in. He then started to back out of his parking spot, and hit the road. I looked outside of my window. My eyes wandered for a few seconds, and then started to wander towards where Edward sat. I looked at how fast we were going, my eyes widened, and I smiled.  
" Are we really going one-hundred and twenty miles per hour?" I asked. He looked at me, and smiled when he saw my grin.  
" Yup." He answered. And we were home in a few minutes. I sat in the car, my head leaned back, as if I was looking at the ceiling, and my eyes closed.  
" Liza?"  
" I know. It's been nice skipping with you." I said, turning to open the door. Then, an idea hit me. " Do you want to come inside?" I asked him. He looked away, and looked back at me.  
" Sure." He sighed. He swiftly got out of the car, and followed me. I took my key from my back pocket and he waited at the door. I shoved the key in and turned it to the left, then to the right. I heard the small click, and turned the door knob. The door opened, and I let myself and Edward in. He left the door open, and turned on the light, sighing like something was difficult for him. I went to the couch, dropped my bookbag on it,n and walked back to him.  
" Um...Are you hungry?" I asked. I noticed a certain look come on in his face and his eyes. Like he was thinking of an inside joke.  
" No, thank you. You have a nice house." He added. He looked like he had wanted to tell me that before, like he had seen the inside of it already.  
" Oh. Um...We should probably get started on our homework." I said to him. I had a lump in my throat, and my voice had broken once. My stomach was nervous, and since I was alone with him, I felt like I should throw up. But at the same time, it was a good feeling. Strange, because I felt the bad feelings as good ones. He looked at me, and I glance away, looking at the stoves clock. School was already out. That was short. Had we really not talked for that long. There was a knock at the door, and Edward's jaw tightened. He glared at the door, and I walked to get it. Edward was behind me in a flash. He took in a deep breath, and I opened the door. It was Tyler.  
" Hey Liza...Edward?" He said, confused. I could see a pang of jealousy hit his face, and Edward glared even harder, when I looked back up to see his reaction. " The beach trip is tomarrow. Make sure to meet at Mike Newton's parent's shop. Mike Tretly said that..." He looked at Edward. " That we should meet at around Ten or Eleven in the morning." He glanced back at Edward, and his face shown clearly of worry, that he had said to much.  
" Okay Tyler. Sounds cool. I'll see you guys tomarrow." I said, smiling. He turned to go, and then looked at me again. Edward stiffened behind me, his arm was at the wall, almost leaning against it.  
" There may not be enough room for some of us-" He looked at Edward again then back at me-" because someone had invited two of their friends. So, you know, just...not invitations." He looked back at Edward. " Unless you want to drive by yourself with them." He said, coldly. He looked down and turned away, walking to his car. I didn't know what to say. Saying bye may have just cracked him, made his rage at the idea of me and Edward alone, grow even more. If it was possible. I turned into Edward's chest by accident, forgetting that he was behind me. He grinned, his face inches away from me. I felt small, I was six inches below him. He went to move. But his lips seducted me. They were a perfect color of a faint, yet dark pink. Maybe red. But they called to me. I wanted so much to reach up, stroke his jaw line, and kiss him. But he had moved already. I forgot the thought and moved on.  
" We're going to La Push tomarrow." I tried to explain. I looked at him, hopefully. " Do you want to come?"  
" I don't think it was an open invitation, Liza." He chuckled. His velvet voice hung in the air. I tried to savor it.  
" I don't care. I mean, I have room in my truck." I smiled, hoping that I didn't sound to desperate. He grinned.  
" It's okay. I'm busy anyway, actually. I'm going to go camping."  
" Where are you going camping?" I asked, casually. He smiled my favorite smile.  
" Just south of Mt. Rainer." He said. He glanced at the time. " I have to go. School is out, and Britt, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper won't be happy that I'm not picking them up. I'll come by with your truck later." He said. I handed him the keys to my noisy truck, and walked him out. We were in his car within three minutes of the conversation.  
" I know that you're very clumsy and all, Liza, but please...be careful. Try not to fall into the ocean ok?" He grinned, and I scowled at him.  
" Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. He started the car, closed his car, and rolled down the passenger seat's window. He leaned to tell me something, and I leaned in to hear it.  
" I'm serious. Please try to not fall." He rolled up the window before I could think of a snide comment. I saw him drive off, a grin on his face, and teasingly waving back at me. He turned the corner, and I turned to go back home. I kept on thinking of how nice he was today. How we talked. The feeling of wanting to touch his face...I shook my head, as if that would erase the memory of it. I went back inside, and started on my homework. When I finished, Jeanette had already gotten home. We talked over dinner, ( I avoided certain subjects like Edward) and I told her I was going on a beach trip with my friends tomarrow, and to Port Angeles on Sunday. I asked her if it was okay with her and she said it was. She was going to invite some friends over for dinner, none of them I would know. I would be bored, so it was better that I would be with my friends all weekend.  
After dinner, I ran up stairs and went straight to bed. It was strange, because I always, for some reason, stay up late. But this time I felt like something was watching me. I looked in my closet, under the bed, and every corner that I couldn't see in to. Nothing was there. But I did smell the same smell that radiated from Edward. It was a good smell, not like regular people. Not like musk, or floral, or acidic or anything like that. It was better. But I knew it was probably my imagination. I smiled to myself, opened the window because it was getting to hot, and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, and to do my face/skin treatment. I got back, and the smell was sweeter, more noticable. Again, I ruled my imagination, my desires, to be the cause for it. I turned off the lights and went to bed. But I couldn't stop the feeling of being watched. I recognized the smell from every night after the crash. But I could never put a name to it before. It did smell like Edward. But the possibilities of him sneaking into my room, when I was asleep, when Jeanette was downstairs, with a gun probably on her nightstand, without making a sound, was very improbable. I shook my head, as if it could make the thought disapear. At that moment, I ruled myself insane. Why should I care? I was so obsessed, it wasn't even funny. Though the idea of him sneaking in my house, risking Jeanette hearing him and shooting him...just for me...gave me a sick pleasure. But it was very, very improbable. Look at him, then look at me! He wouldn't like _me_, he was used to being surrounded by beauty. But I could dream...can't I?  
I fell asleep with strange thoughts and desires filling my head. At one moment in my dream, it felt like I had woken up, and whispered Edward's name. I heard him whisper out to me.  
" Liza? Are you-" The velvety voice silenced itself. I suddenly felt the sweet intensity that was always between us. The electricity in my face, his sweet smelling breath, and his voice. " Liza?" I heard him whisper. That was when I knew it was a dream. I had seen him infront of me, only a centimeter away, in my room? That was _definately_ a dream. I closed my eyes again. And when I opened them for a second time that night, there was light outside.  
About five minutes later, I was downstairs, dressed and ready. It was about Ten in the morning. I quickly took out the toaster and put two slices of bread in. I took the grape jelly out quickly, a knife as well, and waited for the toast. I decided that while I waited, I would do my hair. So I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my hair out again and tried to do french braids. Luckily, I made them look somewhat decent, and I ran downstairs to get the toast, that was probably ready ten minutes ago. I quickly spread my jelly onto the toast, and ate in a hurry. I looked at the clock. Ten-fifteen. I decided to eat quicker, the bread being pushed down into my throat so fast, it almost made me choke. Meanwhile this was happening, I thought I noticed the house was empty. My eyes skimmed the counter and the fridge's door for a note. I found it quickly, still chewing on my first bite of toast, I reached out for it, and read quickly. The note informed me that Jeanette was at a friend's house, somewhere in Port Angeles. My eyes searched for the clock again. Five minutes had passed. I tried to sigh, but my mouth was so full that the action almost choked me. As I started to finish my second, and last, peice of toast, I grabbed my keys, and walked for the door. But stupidly, seeing as this could only happen to me, I tripped over a rug infront of the door.  
I landed on the floor, my knee bruised and my mouth still full. I was almost choking, but I was glad I hadn't swollowed with the fall. I slowly got up, and reached for my jacket, and bent down to get the keys. I was still chewing my last peice of toast. Talk about biting off a peice that I couldn't chew. I finally opened the door, and rushed to my truck. I jammed the keys in and started the car, suddenly remembering my invitation for Edward yesterday. I wished that he could be sitting next to me now. We could have had a good time. But he had to go camping with his family. Which was fine with me. If he was happy with it, that I was too. But I still wished he could come with me.  
I found myself getting out of the car about ten or fifteen minutes later, at the Newton's store. I had finally made it.  
Tyler and Mike Tretly greeted me immeadeatly after I had gotten out of the car.  
" Hey Liza! How are you? You sleep well?" Tyler was looking around me, at my truck, to see if there was anyone behind me. I sighed quietly, and answered his questions. Mike Tretly looked at Tyler, and I heard him whisper.  
" Are you sure he was there?"  
" Yes! I'm sure. I guess she didn't invite him." Tyler answered Mike Tretly. I looked down. I did invite Edward, he just didn't come...  
Mike looked at me. " Mike Newton is over there. He said there's only room for one more person. So, since you are alone, I guess the van is full now." Mike Tretly shrugged, and gestured for me to follow him to Mike Newton's van.  
" Hold on, I need to get my jacket." I opened the truck's door and grabbed my jacket. It didn't look like it was going to get any better today, not sunny. Which was why I wondered why I was going to the beach.  
I followed Mike Tretly to Mike Newton's truck. I tripped, and almost fell, but no one laughed. My mother had once told me that I was graceful, how ever clumsy I was, I was still graceful. She said it was my mannerisms. I doubted it.  
" Hey, Jamie. It's nice to meet you! I'm Mike Newton." I made a face at him calling me my first name.  
" It's Liza...It's nice to meet you too Mike." I would have to be careful and remember I had to address both the Mike's with last names too. I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
We arrived in La Push a bit later. Mike lead us to a fire pit. It looked like it was there to be used for visitors, like it had been placed there especially for that purpose. We all sat down around it. I sat next to Emily. She was nice and quiet. She wasn't like Jessica, who liked to be talking all the time. I liked the quiet once in a while. We sat there in silence, until some of the group decided to go on a little hike. I grimanced at the word hike, and declined politely. I was sure to fall. I did promise Edward not to get hurt...to be safe...to be careful. Emily and most of the other girls went with the guys. Except for Jessica and Taylor. Some of the La Push boys were coming down to see who the visitors were. I recognized one of the almost immeadately. Austin.  
" Hey! I know you! Liza right?" Austin waved happily. Next to him were about three other boys. And a man. Austin sat next to me, and Taylor looked at me disgustedly, and continued to talk to Jessica. One of the other guys that had been next to Austin, went straight to Lauren and Jessica. He didn't look at all interested in me. Two of the other guys went around me, and the man went to go sit about five feet away from me, alone.  
" This is my brother Jacob. And his friend Hayden." Austin introduced us to each other. We all shook hands.  
" I'm Liza." I said to each of them, smiling. Hayden went to sit on the other side of me. Jacob nodded, and went to sit with the man. They started to talk, and it looked like they were getting angry at each other. " Who's that?" I said, looking at the man.  
" His name is Sam. He's nineteen." Answered Hayden, a tone of disgust hidden in his voice. I heard Jessica talking about Edward.  
" Hey, Liza? Why didn't you invite Edward? Tyler said he was at you house last night." I heard Taylor struggle to hide a laugh.  
" Oh. Well, he didn't want to come." I heard a voice about five feet away from me comment.  
" Good. He's not allowed anyway." A gruff voice said. It was from Sam. I felt my face form in utter confusion. _Not allowed_...  
Hayden read my confusion, but ignored it. Jessica and Taylor wandered over to Jacob and Sam, and began to talk. They wondered away, talking together. Jacob looked like he wanted to stay with Hayden, Austin, and Me, but he went anyway. Sam told him to come.  
" Hayden...Austin? Would you like to take a walk to?" I asked them. Austin looked at me.  
" I can't. I have to go home actually. I'm grounded. I just had to make sure that...some people weren't here."  
" Who do you mean?"  
" Just some people." Austin shrugged it off, and headed back to his house.  
" Hayden? Would you like to take a walk with me?" He looked different than all the rest. He had high cheek bones, and white skin, instead of the brownish color that Jacob, Austin, and Sam had. His eyes were round, and his eyes had a very light blue color to them. His look was intense, the black hair and pale skin, plus blue eyes, made him have a unique, and beautiful look. Well, not so beautiful to me. I had hung out with pure beauty yesterday.  
" Sure." He answered, happily. He didn't have the childish roundness in his face that Austin had. He looked about...seventeen to me. I felt so young next to him. Though it may only be a year apart, I still felt young.  
" So...Hayden right?" He nodded. " Sorry, I'm not good with names." I was putting on a show. I had some information to get now. _Not allowed..._ The words rung in my head. " So, you live in the reserve?" I asked him.  
" Yeah. I'm not fully Native American though. My dad is, and my mom is white." He explained the coloring of his skin.  
" Oh. Well...I'm Colombian. And I'm pretty sure I have some French in me." I offered. " You must feel so...out ofn place?"  
" Nah. They're cool with it."  
" I feel left out. I'm the only one with color to my skin in Forks."  
" That must be hard." He answered. He really wasn't giving me any material to work with. I had to flirt. I started to aquire the mannerisms of liking someone. I played with my necklace, and looked up from under my lashes. I hoped that I had the same effect that Edward had. I looked down and then looked at Hayden. He seemed to notice, and started to act nervous.  
" Hey...What was that guy over there, talking about?" I asked him. I bit my lip. His back stiffened, and he looked back at me.  
" You mean Sam?"  
" Yeah...Him."  
" Well...They're some stories, pure nonsense, but some of the elders take them seriously over here."  
" Really. What kind of stories?" I started to twirl my hair, and blink my lashes alot. He lead me to an uprooted tree nearby, and sat on top of it. He patted the spot next to him, so I should go and sit. I had to jump to get on. Me and my shortness. " See...the stories are...well, kind of weird. Are you sure you want me to tell you? You may not be able to sleep tonight." He warned me.  
" I think I'll be okay." I smiled, and looked back at him.  
" Okay then. Can I ask you a question though? Really quickly?"  
" Sure."  
" When did you get here?"  
" October. Three months after my birthday."  
" Do you like the truck?"  
" How did you-?"  
" Jacob's dad gave it to your aunt. He said it was supposed to be a birthday present. Well...belated birthday present."  
" Tell Jacob's dad that I love it. It's pretty good. Story?" I could tell he was trying to get off the subject. Was the story really that stupid?  
" Okay. Fine. Let me warn you though, it's a really dumb theory." He warned me again. I could tell my eyes were dripping with curiosity. " Fine. We have...they have legends over here. Something about how the men were some how connected to the wolves. It's against tribal law to kill them. Anyway, so a long time ago, Jacob's grandfather, the cheif, made a treaty with...well...the cold ones."  
" What are the cold ones?" I asked. I was truly interested now.  
" Well...I guess you would call them vampires. They're supposed to be beautiful, strong, fast, and pale." I remembered the Cullens. " Well, see...they're mortal enemies to the wolves. They hate them. And the wolves hate them back. Well, a long time ago...a...coven or a family came here. The tribe didn't want them to kill anyone or anything. So, they made a treaty. The vampires couldn't come anywhere near the tribes land, and the tribe couldn't go anywhere near the vampire's land."  
" Who were the vampires?" I was starting to get goosebumps.  
" They say it was...the Cullens. The same ones. The doctor, his wife and the two teens."  
" Don't you mean five teens? The kids?"  
" They left. But they came back with more. The tribe is very superstious. They don't want the cold one's to even bite anyone, even on they're own land. And they're not allowed to feed on the people in La Push, or even in the cold one's own land, Forks."  
" Is that what Sam meant? That they weren't allowed?"  
" Yeah. Oh course it's a whole bunch of crap, but still, some of the people around here are still...touchy about it." He saw me shudder, and smiled. " I told you you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight." He smiled, and patted my head.  
" You're good at telling scary stories." He had attempted to make his voice abit lower than its usual tone. I could tell my face had drained of its tan color.  
" Liza?" I heard a voice from behind, and it made me jump, which made me almost fall off the tree. Hayden steadied me, and looked at where the voice was coming from. Tyler, who was now with Jessica, looked at Hayden. Tyler's eyes narrowed, and then looked at Hayden's hand, which was still at the small of my back, from him steadying me.  
" Tyler! Hey, this is Hayden. Hayden, Tyler." I wanted to make Tyler see that it wasn't how it looked like.  
" Oh." Tyler's voice filled with a sour tone. He could see that Hayden was older than I was, and it angered him. He was older than I was, so why was he mad at Hayden? It was probably because he could see that Hayden was attractive. Though, I couldn't see it, I was biased.  
" He's one of the friends of the guy, who's father gave my aunt my truck." I explained it, knowing it sounded confusing. It confused me as well. Tyler made a face.  
" Yeah. I helped Jacob fix it up. It was pretty fun."  
" Well, Hayden, thank you for fixing my truck." I said, smiling. He nodded.  
" Liza, it's time to go." Tyler told me. His jaw was locked. I was suddenly afraid of what he would do to Hayden, if Hayden wasn't as tall as he was. Or with a somewhat built body. Hayden did look stronger than Tyler. But his body wasn't as toned as Edward's. Edward's body wasn't really big like Emmett, but it wasn't as small as Tyler's. I had to stop thinking about Edward.  
I looked at Tyler. " Oh, okay." I leaped off the tree, and turned back to Hayden. " It was nice talking to you. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight though." Hayden smiled, and winked at me. I was sure he was teasing Tyler.  
" I hope we can talk again." He said it in a way that made it sound like it had double meaning to it. I giggled, and looked back at Tyler for his reaction. It kind of was fun to tease around with Tyler. And it was nice to know that he and Jessica were together now. I was relieved to see that her and Tyler were holding hands. And when we got back to the fire, Emily and Ryan were together, Abby and Eric were now going to the dance together, and Taylor and Mike were holding hands. I assumed they were going together too. I was the only one without the date, and I liked it like that. I rode in the back of the car, and when we got back to Mike Newton's parent's store, I went straight for my truck. No one saw me leave. I would tell them on Monday that I felt sick. Really sick. Maybe I could cancel...no. Jeanette already had plans, and I would be left alone, all day to think about what I had found out.  
I drove home, going as fast as my old truck would allow. The roar of the truck cleared my mind, it had startled me. I tried to focus on that. But I couldn't. The stories kept repeating in my head, like I was listening to Hayden tell them to me. His voice felt like it was right next to me. His words repeated over and over. I knew it wasn't a long trip from La Push to Forks, but it felt like it had taken years. I wouldn't have been surprised if I got out of the car, went to the bathroom and saw my refelection fifty years older than it is. Stupidly though, I did check to see if my face hadn't aged during the fifteen minutes or so, that I had been driving. I sighed with relief, when my reflection showed a sixteen year old. Jeanette wasn't home yet, so I decided to check my e-mail. The lap top took a long time to load, which was strange, but it may have just been because of how impatient I was now. I went downstairs to get a snack, and quickly took my french braid out. My hair flowed out from my head, the waves looked strange, maybe like the sea. It wasn't like my normal, frizzy, wavy, and curly-at-the-same-time-as-wavy hair. It looked more...like it had been in a french braid. I hurried upstairs. There was no e-mail from my parents, so I decided that they must've been enjoying themselves, having their fun in Europe. Seeing things that I wanted to see. I would much rather see France again, than have to be stuck here, in the cold, and dark rain.  
I looked at the clock in the corner of the monitor. It wasn't that late. About three in the afternoon. I sighed. Could this day go any slower? Yes. It could. I heard the door open, and my name being called out. Jeanette was home.  
" Yeah! I'm here! I'm on the computer." I sensed that she would ask what I was doing. I looked at the monitor again. An idea popped into my head. Vampires. They were supposed to be fiction. What if I could find facts, to rule out all possibilities of the Cullens being vampires? I tried to make a mental list of all the common stories about vampires. They drank blood. Were supposedly evil ( though the Cullens couldn't be evil. Edward had saved my life). They slept in coffins. Were pale, long nails, and fangs. Garlic and crosses made them shudder away. And the sun burned them, killed them or the day would. So did stakes through the heart. But now that I think of it, those things sound stupid! Why did they _have_ to have long nails, pale skin, fangs, allergies to the sun? What was the reason for all of this?  
" Doctors. They see blood everyday! Carlisle is a doctor! He couldn't be a vampire!" I whispered to myself. I sounded and felt crazy. But everything else would add up. That would explain why no one hung out with them, or invited them anywhere. Human instinct. And they were pale, and from what I felt of Edward's skin, very cold. Fangs and the long nails must've been from movies, and books. And the coffins? Why did they even have to sleep? They didn't eat either. The Cullens never ate, and they went out in the day. Movies and books told that vampires only were allowed to go out in the night. The ideas rushed through my head. I typed in a website that Edward himself had suggested. Google.  
I searched, and searched. I heard the door bell ring, and smelt the aroma of pizza enter the house. How I could smell it, I didn't know. I just did, it seemed to climb up the stairs the second it entered the house. I looked at the clock again. It was almost nine at night. I sighed. Had I really spent that much time obsessing? I ran down the stairs, almost missing the last step, tripping and breaking my leg. Thankfully, I caught myself. When I walked to the table, Jeanette was there, her pizza and my pizza already served on paper plates. she eyes my suspiciously, probably wondering why I was in a hurry.  
To tell you the truth, I felt safer in my room. For some reason, where Edward's scent was, stuck faintly in the room, it was more comforting.  
" Did you have a good time at La Push?" I heard Jeanette asked. I looked up from my plate of pizza, and saw the she was still eyeing me, a pizza in her hand, bent in the middle with her hand clamped around it, just like how the rest of my family ate it. Probably like the rest of New York.  
" Yeah. The guy who sold you the truck, his kids were there. Jacob and Austin."  
" Oh, really? That's cool."  
" One of their friends, Hayden, Was telling me some of the Quileute legends."  
" Really? Which ones? They have told me some of them too. Maybe I'll know the one Hayden told you." Jeanette looked at me, hopefully.  
" Um...the one about the Cold Ones." I said. Jeanette frowned, and looked away. " I had asked Hayden to tell me some."  
" Did he say that they think it's the Cullens?" Jeanette looked at me, anger was clear on her face now.  
" They said something about it."  
" You don't believe it do you?" She rolled her eyes.  
" No." I lied quickly. I looked down at my pizza. Then looked up. " It's a whole bunch of nonsense." At least that was true. But I knew why she would have grown angrier if I had answered her with a yes. My whole family was roman Catholic. We aren't supposed to believe in things mightier than God, or things from the devil's creation. But was a vampire mightier than God? Stronger than humans yes, but not mightier than God. And if the Cullen's were of the Devil's creation, wouldn't the world already be rulled by vampires? Wouldn't the world be filled with more choas than it already is? Wouldn't one of them have killed me by now? I considered these loop holes while I ate. Dinner was quiet after the conversation, and the room was full of a tense and angry atmosphere. The anger probably radiating from Jeanette.  
As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but having the feeling of being watched. It was possible, that maybe one of the Cullen's had climbed up the side of my house and snuck in, I did leave my window open. But I shook the thought from my head. Why would they be interested in me. Just because I had found out they were vampires, didn't mean they knew I knew. I sighed. I was going crazy, thinking that a vampire was sneaking into my room. Watching me sleep, watching me get ready for bed, watching me wake up. It was impossible. Vampires weren't real. And yet, throughout the whole night, I knew that they were.


	8. Chapter 7: Port Angeles

Chapter 7: Port Angeles

I woke up the next day, knowing that I would have to go through the whole day, knowing that Edward was a vampire. I quickly got ready, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put in my contacts, and put on some sunscreen (knowing fully well that there would probably be no sun today) and brushing my hair. Jessica and Emily would be here soon. Jeanette was at the supermarket, getting snacks for her friends that were coming over. The note she had left was smudged all over. Appearently, she was in a hurry.  
Jessica and Emily rang more door bell, not ten minutes after my eating breakfast. I quickly grabbed my purse (that I rarely use at all) from under my bed, grabbed my wallet filled with the money that was supposed to be going to a car, that I didn't get to use, thankfully because of Jeanette, from under the mattress, and grabbed a pair of converses. I was at the door maybe two minutes later, and I let Jessica and Emily come in for five minutes, while I put my shoes on.  
"You have a nice house." Emily said, quietly.  
"Thanks...People have been saying that lately." I commented.  
"Like who?" Jessica said. It was about time. I could see she was bursting with questions. "Oh my God, did you invite that cute kid from the reservation over for a ...midnight "snack" or something?" She said, giggling.  
" Like a booty call? Who does that?" I asked, laughing. I was trying to get Edward out of my head, and change the subject. Emily noticed.  
"I don't know...I never actually talked to anyone that mentioned doing that before..." Emily smiled. She knew I was trying to get my head off of Edward. God bless her.  
"But, who said that about the house? Was it Edward!?" She stretched out Edward's name to a musical and teasing tone.  
"Yeah. When he dropped me off, I had gotten sick...before Biology."  
"Yeah. Tyler told me about that...Did you 'invite' him in?" She bit her lip, jokingly. I could tell she really wanted to know if anything happened between us.  
"Yeah. We talked for about five minutes, and then he had to go and pick up his sibblings." I told her, bluntly.  
"Oh." Jessica looked relieved.  
"Ready. Let's go." I said, smiling. There may be a possibility of him and his brothers visiting someone in Port Angeles...I pushed the thought out of my mind. I had to stop obsessing. I had to stop thinking of that...Vampire. It didn't sound right. It felt like that would be fiction, but I knew it wasn't. Edward was a vampire. Even google said he was...all the websites...everything.  
By this time, we were in the car, and Jessica had put in some rap music. She had is abnoxiously loud.  
"Can you turn it down please?" Emily asked.  
"Fine." Jessica rolled her eyes, and turned the volume down to half of what it had been before.  
We got to Port Angeles later, and hit several different dress stores. I hated dress shopping. It was not incredibly fun to put on dresses, notice that its too tight, or too expensive, and have to try about twenty other dresses to get the right one. The only thing I would have loved to shop for, was shoes. Preferably high heels, for some reason. I was picky with regular shoes, but high heels just looked so amazing. That was probably the only part of me that was girly.  
"What do you think of this one?" Jessica asked me. She was trying on a light pink dress. It looked similar to the lavendar one, except this one had a goddess cut-like thing going down from the middle, to the floor.  
"I think it makes your boobs look small Jessica." Emily stated.  
"I know...Thats not good. It's totally not htis one then." Jessica said, unzipping it, and throwing it on the twenty other dresses that had 'made her boobs look small'.  
"Hey...Guys, do you mind if I ditch you for about an hour?...Theres a book store around here that I want to check out." I smiled as I explained. This was completely true. I wanted to pick up a Jane Austen book, and an Edgar Alan Poe book as well.  
"Sure. Just...meet us by the _Bella Italia _resturant later. We're pretty sure this is the shop with the dress that we're gonna where." Jessica said.  
"Awesome. Um...Yeah. So, I'll see you guys there...for dinner."  
"Okay." Emily said, smiling.

* * *

I walked about five blocks down to a book store. It had interesting books, about voodoo and witchcraft, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, and after the woman there looked at me like I was her late husbands ghost, and told me that I was destined for eternal life, I started to get freaked out, and quickly walked out of the store. A few more blocks down, was another book store, which I refused to enter. It was even creepier than the store before. It made me curious, but I decided to be safe and not go in. I didn't know what kind of people hung around these parts of Port Angeles. Plus, it was already getting dark...correction, it was dark. And I suddenly realized that I didn't know where the hell I was. I tried to retrace my steps, but realized I had taken too many turns to get to where I had been.  
"Crap." I whispered to myself. I was walking down a lonely street with bar at the end. And at the end of the block, I saw a few men stumble out of the bar, obviously drunk. I wondered if it would be a good idea to try to pass them, to see if the right street was over there. I decided I would, just to make sure that the street was either the right one, or the wrong one.  
"Hey Hot stuff..." Said one of the men that had been in the group. He had dark hair, and dark brown eyes. His eyes looked hungry.  
"So many curves...and me, with no brakes!" Said another man, with dirty blonde hair, and ice cold eyes.  
"Baby...why don't you come over here and teach me a lesson. I've been a naughty boy." Said another, grinning. He had a bold tooth, and his skin was darker than Jacob's and Austin's.  
I hadn't noticed that the groupd consisted of about eight drunk men. I tried to get past them. Five of them started walking the other way, and the other three stayed where they were, letting me get by peacfully, apart from what they had been saying. About two blocks later, I noticed that the three that had stayed behind were actually following me. I took another turn, and they turned too. I tried to lose them, taking random and hurried turns, and then, I finally was cornered. They weren't following me, they were herding me to a dead end. It was around the back of a few apartments, a small alley, and a nice big wall connecting the backs of the apartments together...it really was a dead end. And at the end, were the other five men in the group. I looked back. The three formed a sort of wall, blocking me from getting away.  
Dread filled my body, quickly. My mouth became dry, my ears began to ring, and I felt cold sweat at my forehead. I looked at them. They were now forming a circle around me.  
" You can take it." I said, dropping my purse. Of course, I hadn't put my pepper spray in my purse, thining I'd be perfectly safe.  
"Its not the purse we want, honey." Said the one with dirty blonde hair, he came closer to me. He was muscular. They all were muscular. My arm automatically went close to my chest, my hand going to my necklace. But the dirty blonde one caught my wrist. I tried to pull back, but he was way too strong.  
My other arm did the same, and he caught that wrist as well. He pulled me close to him.  
"Tell me that you're a naughty little girl..."  
"Never,Asshole!"I spat at him, trying to pull out of his grip. I tried kicking him. All the other men laughed, and moved in closer. He pushed me off, and I landed on the floor.  
"Fiesty huh...a fighter...That's sexy." He said.  
I tried to get up, but the other man had grabbed my by my waist, and the others were tugging at my clothing. My light blue shirt was about to be torn, when I saw bright head lights, and a flash of silver. I was dropped, my handbag was on the floor, its contents spread all over, and the group of men were surprised, and scared at the car.  
I knew this car. I felt relief when I saw it. That silver volvo. And he thought he was the villian. I started grabbing for my stuff, which was only my handbag and my wallet.  
"Get in." Said the made-of-velvet voice. I hurridly got in, and closed the door. He drove away, incredibly fast.  
"Seatbelt."He said. It was then that I noticed I was gripping on to the bottom of the seat, to hang on. I grabbed the seatbelt, and quickly clicked it in, after a few trys and misses.  
Then I noticed how angry he looked. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were tight around the steering wheel. "Tell me to not go back there, and kill them."  
"Going back there and killing them would be an incredibly terrible idea." I said. I tried to say it in a tone that would amuse him. It didn't work. "Are you okay?"  
"Of course I'm okay Liza. I saved you from a group of scumbags who wanted to..." Edward shut himself up before he could say anything further.  
"Wanted to what? How would you know what they wanted to do to me?" I asked.  
"Wasn't it obvious...they wanted to...and kill you...what they wanted to do to you would have shot up the crime rates like nothing before...you would have probably end up breaking news around the country...what they wanted to do...wasn't exactly your normal 'rape-and-kill' shit." Edward kept on ranting. "What they were thinking...just...ugh...sorry for cursing in front of you...I'm just..."  
Enraged?" I finished his sentence.  
"Yes." He said, bluntly.  
"How did you know what they were thinking?" I asked. I wanted answers. I thought he was a vampire...not a mind-reader...could he be both?  
"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.  
"You had just said that you knew what they were thinking...you said something like..."what they were thinking...just..." something like that..." I said.  
"Oh. You caught that." He suddenly calmed down. "Well...I just...know."  
"You know Edward," I looked at him. His face was slightly lit up by the lights that lit up the dials in the car. "I know what you are. You don't have to hide anymore."  
His face fell. "Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You afraid then?" He asked.  
"No."  
"Are you sure you know what I am? Most girls would be running and screaming." He said.  
"I'm sure."  
"Then say it." He looked away from the road for a second, and at my face.  
"Vampire. You're a vampire." I said. It felt weird. It felt like I was in a movie, but I wasn't.  
"So...we are talking about the same thing." He said, pulling into a parking spot.  
"Yes. We are....Do you _want _me to be scared of you?" I asked him.  
"Yes." He said, stepping out of the car. In a second, he was opening my door too, and unbuckling my seat belt.  
"Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand, as he helped me out of his car.  
"You're an actress, right?" He asked.  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
"Just put on you're act now, Jessica and Emily are coming out of the resturant."  
"Okay." I said.  
"Liza! Oh my God, we were so worried about you...Edward..." Jessica ran over to me, and gave Edward a confused look, then gave me a slightly jealous, but kind of glad for me look.  
"Hi. Sorry, I'm late...Edward and I just ran into eachother at the book store...and we got to talking." I said.  
"Liza...we already ate...we couldn't wait, we were starving!" Emily tried to explain.  
"That's alright. I'm not hungry anyway."  
"Actually, if you girls don't mind, I'm going to steal Liza, let her eat something. You haven't eaten anything all day. I'll drive her home and everything. We just didn't stop from talking." Edward looked at me, giving a slight look, telling me he didn't want to be left alone.  
"Well, it happens, right?" Jessica said. "Liza, you should totally eat with Edward. You probably haven't eaten anything all day. So, you should eat. Emily and I are gonna go, okay? Bye!" Jessica said, grabbing Emily and pulling her away. Edward definately turned his charm on with them. He smiled and waved a bit after they got in the car. They finally drove away, and Edward led me into the resturant.  
"I'm really not hungry." I said. "You should have let me go with them."  
"No. I shouldn't have. If I have you here with me, it gives me a reason to not go back to those guys." He said " A table for two, please." He told the hostess. She looked at him. Her eyes were wide, and you could tell she thought he was gorgeous.  
"Um...Okay...um...follow me, please..." She quickly lead us to a table in the middle of the resturant.  
"Actually, can we have a more...private booth or something?" Edward asked, looking up from under his lashes.  
"Um...Okay." She quickly picked up the menus, and led us to a booth.  
When the hostess left, Edward was looking at me, and I was sure I was giving him a face.  
"What?" He asked me.  
"You do that to too many people...why do you do that?"  
"Do what?" He asked, like he was inoccent.  
"You...dazzle them."  
"Do I dazzle you?"  
"...Frequently...sometimes...like, the times when I'm looking right at you." I blushed, and smiled.  
"Hm...You do that to me too." He admitted.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He said, smiling.  
I had too many questions. The waitress came up to our booth, and asked if we needed anything. She only answered to Edward.  
"What do you want, Liza?"  
"Um...I guess a Diet Coke please." I told the waitress. She acted like she didn't hear me.  
"A diet coke for my beautiful guest right here, and the same for me." He said, in that velvet voice. He was definately teasing her.  
He hadn't taken his eyes off me since we got here.  
"Can all vampires read minds?" I whispered, knowing he would hear it.  
"No. Only some. I'm the only one in my family that can read minds though."  
"How did you find me?" I whispered, curious.  
"I had been following you, Jessica, and Emily...We came home from our...camping trip early. So I decided to make sure you were safe."  
"Can you read my mind?" I asked, quietly. I was leaning into the table, closer to him. He was doing the same, closer to me.  
"No. You're the only person who's mind I can't read." He answered.  
A few seconds later, the waitress set the drinks down, and looked at Edward. Appearently she hadn't heard what he had just said.  
"Is there anything else you need?" She definetly said that with a double meaning.  
"Um, Liza...What are you going to eat?" Edward asked.  
"Um..." I quickly grabbed a menu, and went to a random page. "Spaghetti and Meatballs please."  
"Anything for you?" She said to Edward.  
"Nah. Just food for her." Edward said, looking at me. He put his arm across the table, his hand on top of mine.  
"If there is _anything _you need, you can just tell me." She said. At this point, I wanted to strangle her. The idea was there, and he wasn't taking the bait, so she should have stopped already.  
"Okay. Thanks." He said, still looking at me. When she left, he took off his jacket, and gave it to me.  
"You're cold." He said.  
"Hm...Thats funny. Looks who's talking." I smiled. He smiled as well.  
"I'm surprised you aren't in shock. You haven't thrown up, or fainted or anything." He said. I smiled. "Most people would have been in shock. From what you went through, and finding out what I was."  
"I guess I'm not most people..."I said.  
"Why aren't you scared?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I just...I'm just not afraid. I don't know why." I shrugged.  
The food was set down infront of me. That was when I realized that I was starving. I started eating, while he talked to me.  
"You know, I don't get why you're so different...I mean, I just..." He was at a loss for words.  
"Have you been in my room before?" I asked. He looked at me, like he really didn't want to answer the question. "Well? Have you?" I said softly.  
"Yes...Every night since the crash."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I was curious. I wanted to learn about you, to try and get into your mind. I don't know why I did that...I really wanted to try and stay away from you. I'm dangerous."  
"No you're not. If you were dangerous to me...I qould be dead right now."  
"I've killed people before, Liza. I made sure they were bad people, I would read their minds, and see if they had killed people...or raped people...and I killed them. I played God." Edward looked down. He looked ashamed.  
"I'm still not afraid...You're not dangerous to me."  
"Liza...the day of the dance...I want to bring you somewhere. Thats were I will explain everything about myself. But now...just eat, and I'll get you home."  
He didn't have to say anymore. I had finished my diet coke quickly, so he pushed his soda to me.  
"Thanks." I said. After a bit, I finished both cokes and the plate of spaghetti and meatballs.  
"We should go." He said, smiling. He left perfect sum of cash to pay, and a small tip.

* * *

We arrived at my house a bit later. It was nice, to talk with Edward, even if it was still stuff I didn't understand.  
"Do you mind...If I come into your room tonight? I just...like to watch you sleep. You talk in your sleep, and its interesting." He grinned that beautifully crooked smile.  
"Sure...You can come...you get in by the window, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I know its weird...I just...you interest 're...different." He looked away.  
"Heres you're jacket back. I don't want Jeanette to have to question why I have a guys jacket around me." I blushed.  
"You'll keep it though, right? You know, to...remember tonight." He asked.  
"Yeah...um...Just bring it when you come up." I told him.  
"Okay." He said.  
He was at my door, opening my door about a second later. He umbuckled my seatbelt for me, and held his hand out to me, for me to hold. When I touched his hand, it felt that shock...that electricity.  
He walked me to the door, and then was in his car a second later. I opened the front door to the house.  
"Jeanette! I'm home!"  
"Have fun?" She said. She was on the couch, probably resting from the little party she had had with her friends.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and rest a bit. I'm tired. See you tomorrow?"  
"Of course."Jeanette answered.  
"Okay. Goodnight." I said.  
I was upstairs as fast as I could be. I rushed to open my window, and then quickly went to the bathroom, to take out my contacts and change into my pajamas. When I got back into the room, Edward was on the bed, laying back with his arms above his head, as still as a statue. He grinned when he saw me. I was excited, and nervous.


End file.
